Moon Revenge
by Michi-chan aka Hime-Venus
Summary: Usagi has been kidnapped and the Senshi are unable to help her.Now, years later, their past comes back to them seeking revenge and help.The senshi and Generals are thrown into a mix of love,hatred,betrayal,fate,and their on mysterious past.(REVISED)
1. Rising Tides

Moon Revenge  
By Michi-chan  
*Author's note at bottom  
  
Part 1 - Rising Tides  
  
In the distance her voice faded in and out of her mind. Nothing could really explain why she was hearing voices now. It had been four years since that fateful day when she lost everything. The pain inside her heart was still clear as day. Everything had happened so fast, but she remembered every detail. Slowly her eyes opened allowing to see her blurry ceiling. She always cried when it rained. She always cried when she saw snowy mountains, and ice cream too. Video arcades, schools, temples, and the night sky. It seemed as though everything made her cry. She knew because the one she cared for was in all thing things.  
  
Ami Minzo, now 20, glanced over at her side clock. It was almost eight in the morning and she was due to work in one hour. She sighed and looked at a picture on the other side of her wall. Everyone in the picture was smiling, but that seemed so long ago.  
She sat up and held her head in her hands, allowing the sadness to run through her.  
  
She swung her legs over the side of the bed, walking across the cold floor to her bathroom. Everything seemed cold now a day. On the sink laid her Henshin pen. It had been years since she last used it, and she had vowed never to use it or touch it again. She had lied to herself. Every morning she would run a slender finger over and daydream.  
Today she actually picked it, holding it close to her cheek, felling the power connecting with her own body. That was when the phone rang. Ami jumped and rushed to the phone in the other room,  
  
"Moshi moshi." she answered.  
  
"Ami-san, it Furuki."  
  
"Oh, hi Furuki-san. Doshita?"  
  
"Kamyia-san wants you to come in right away. I know it's short notice but..."  
  
"It's ok. I don't mind. But I'd like to know why." she asked. Ami noticed that her working partner, Furuki seemed to hesitate. She said his name and he snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Gomen... It's your program. Kamyia-san says it's flawed, but I don't believe her.  
We worked too hard, and ran so many tests." He laughed nervously. "I think she's just out to get you."  
  
"Yeah... sure" Ami said quietly. She said good-bye. The pen, forgotten, fell out of her hand into her open purse. Within 15 minutes she was ready to go. She grabbed her purse and her shoulder bag and left her apartment.  
  
The Tokyo Research Institution wasn't far from where she lived. On nicer days she would walk to work. It wasn't the job that Ami had dreamed of, but she didn't mind too much. After a while her dreams slowly faded and it just seemed like a way to get through life. After tossing her stuff into her locker she put on her lab coat and walked down the long hall to the computer room. It was bustling as usual and she took a seat in front of her assigned computer. It wasn't long before Furuki joined her. He was only about half a head taller then Ami. He used to wear glasses, but switched to contacts not too long ago.  
  
"Ohyo Ami-san." he greeted, his black hair seemed to be messed up this morning.  
  
"Stressing again Furuki-san?" She asked. He nodded, a slight blush on his face.  
  
"Well," he coughed. "The program we developed, Usagi, isn't compatible for other computer outside the main system. Kamiya-san says that you need to fix it."  
  
"Me?" she asked, wondering why her boss singled out her.  
  
"Well, you see the guys down in programming are on strike, and we need the program by tonight so marketing can get it out on Saturday. If not, we'll have to wait another week," he stressed.  
  
"Well. Usagi should be too hard to change." she said quietly and pulled out the program disk. Thus started Ami's long day. She worked through lunch, and Furuki had brought her a sandwich. As she ate and typed, she thought back to the days of the Moonlight Knight. She smiled to herself, keeping it dear to her heart. Hours went by and soon it was almost midnight. Furuki ran the sixth test and sighed.  
  
"One last section, then we can go home." he yawned. Ami nodded and rubbed her eyes.  
  
"This will only take about another hour or so. You can go home, I'll run the final test." Ami suggested. Furuki shook his head.  
  
"You'd be here all night, plus you need my password to get your computer out of the main system." he smiled at her. "I'll tell you what, I'll go down to the lobby and get some coffee."  
  
"That would be nice." Ami said. Soon he was gone and Ami yawned again. She continued to type while Furuki got the coffee.   
  
"Ami..." whispered a familiar voice as Ami wiped her eyes. Her head snapped up and she looked around for the owner of the voice. The voice called to her and it seemed to come from her computer screen. Ami stared at it and saw Usagi's lonesome face looking at her with sad eyes.  
  
"Usagi!" Ami screamed reaching for the screen, but the face faded along with the voice. Tears ran down her cheek.  
  
"Usagi... Hime... " she touched the screen.  
  
"Ami-san?" Furuki stood holding the cups in the doorway. Ami jumped. "Doshita?"  
  
"Hai, I'm fine." He handed her the coffee and Ami took it gratefully. She never liked coffee, but she didn't want to hurt Furuki's feelings. The room seemed to glow and Ami looked out the window at the full moon. She felt like crying.  
  
"Ami-san!" Furuki's started voice pulled her out of her daydream. She looked at her computer as it glowed in the light, electricity pouring out of it. The energy of the computer crackled and glowed; piling it's self together to form the figure of a young woman. The woman's features came through so clearly and soon both Ami and Furuki could see the maiden in her long pigtails and flowing silver dress.  
  
"Usagi...." Ami whispered again.  
  
"You know her?" Furuki asked with a bit of fear. Ami nodded. Usagi looked at  
Ami with sad eyes and held her hands out. Electricity shot out of her hands and zapped the blue hair woman. Ami screamed as her body was lifted into the air and covered in yellow light. Furuki tried to get her down, but one hit if the energy knocked him out cold.  
  
Ami's pen, which had fallen into her purse earlier, glowed and floated to its master.  
It formed a blue bubble around Ami's unconscious form. Usagi looked on without emotion as the bubble floated into the light of the moon and disappeared.  
  
__________  
Well how did you like it? This will be my longest project ever. I accept all feedback. As the story goes on you'll begin to see the meaning of everyone. I'm still working on my other stories, proof reading and all. The Loveless Goddess is one of my favorites, so please read it. I promise I'll retype chapter 1, since it's been missing for a long time. Stay tuned for the next Chapter of Moon Revenge. ^_^ 


	2. Striking The Moon With Lightning

Moon Revenge  
By Michi-chan  
  
Part 2 - Striking the Moon with Lightning  
  
"Makoto-san, I need a number six and an extra bento lunch special to go," called  
Yuui. Makoto called but in response to the oncoming orders. Over the stove was a picture of her and her friends at the beach. Those days were long gone. Usagi was long gone, away from this earth.  
  
Every time Makoto would look at the picture she would feel a deep sensation in her heart. She kept her mind open, and prayed that Usagi would be strong enough to find a way back to them. She trusted her friend, and even though it's been five years, she still believed that Usagi would return to them. The only guilt she felt was that she couldn't rescue her, no matter how hard she tried.  
  
"Makoto-san!" yelled the little 15 year old, Yuui.  
  
"Ah, Gomen ne Yuui-chan. I wasn't paying attention." Mako said handing her a plate of food. Makoto, 20 years old, had become the co-owner of a flourishing restaurant in Tokyo. She had fulfilled one of her dreams and all the money she earn was poured into a secret search fund, where hired mercenaries would look all over the world for any trace of Usagi. For years Mako has had no luck at all.  
  
She tossed some squares of fish in the heated pan. It sizzled and popped coating itself in its natural oils. Mako sprinkled seasoning into the pan and scooped rice into a sturdy aluminum bento box. Using wasabi and seaweed, she designed a winking bunny in the rice. Octopus on a stick, and barbecued seaweed rolls were added to the box. Makoto wrapped the box in a decorative napkin with 'Food for Usagis' printed in the corner.  
  
"Makoto-san." Yuui leaned on the counter.  
  
"Hum? What is it Yuui-chan?"  
  
"I've been wondering. Have you found your friend yet?" she asked. Yuui. Yuui's brother was one of the mercenaries under Makoto.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. She's still out there... somewhere." Mako sighed and gazed around the restaurant. It was getting late as the last customers left for the night. Mako leaned against the counter, gazing into space. Sometimes she wondered, how she got through each day. It was so hard, every night and trying to sleep. The bell over the door rung, signaling another late costomer, and Yuui rushed to take the order.  
  
She played with her long brown hair, which had, grew considerably over the years.  
She stood in a daze, gazing into space. Her strong hands slipped inside her apron pocket, which contained her henshin pen. The little wings bit into her flesh as she held it tightly. A small jolt of electricity calmed her nerves as her thoughts began to drift.  
  
Makoto moved to the side of the kitchen and looked out the window. It was full moon tonight and visions came to her mind as though they just happened.  
  
**********  
"Usagi!" Jupiter yelled and a large beam hit her friend, making her fade into the wind. Makoto ran towards her and ran right into light. It was hard and solid, and unmovable. Makoto pushed against the pillar of light. It no use as tears ran down both of their faces. There was chaos all around them, and yet Makoto couldn't reach her, or anyone else. It was as if she were floating in a sea of water with no land in sight.  
**********  
"Makoto-san!" Yuui yelled. Mako jumped.  
  
"Ah, gomen ne Yuui-chan. I did it again." she smiled helplessly. Yuui-chan was like a little sister to her. She had such potential, and in many ways Yuui reminded Mako of  
Usagi.  
"You space out too much Makoto-san." She huffed and read off the order. "All she wants in odangos." Mako stopped. Her whole body stopped as the clock struck eleven thirty. For a while Makoto couldn't breath.  
  
"Ondango atama...."  
  
"Makoto-san... doshite?" Yuui leaned over the counter. "Makoto-san?" The bell rung and Makoto bolted out of the kitchen. The lobby was empty; no one was in sight.  
The large window in the front showed the lonely night beyond. Yuui came up behind her.  
  
"I guess she left..." Makoto rushed out the door, ignoring the calls of Yuui. A strand of gold caught her eye and Makoto took a sharp right. Down the alley she ran, following the glimpse of golden hair that seemed to float in the wind. Exiting the alley was a series of stairway that led to the park.  
  
Her heart was racing yet it felt as though it was outside of her body. Her legs pounded with every step and her pen bumped against her leg every so often. Sweat beaded her forehead and the cool night air chilled her face. Nothing could have stopped her inside she was grateful the alleys were vacant. Usagi had to be real. Makoto felt that she would just die if it were an illusion.  
  
Exiting the alley she came face to face with a rail. Mako leaned over her eyes scanning the area below. A figure in a flowing white dress and golden pig tails rushed along the base of the stairs and moved towards the park. Makoto looked at the four sets of winding stairs that lead to the bottom. If she went down the old fashioned way she would loose her dear friend again. She backed up and ran at top speed, vaulting over the railing, clearing all four sets of stairs. She landed right in front of the running figure. A soft angelic face lifted and Makoto had to remember to breath.  
  
For a long time all Mako could down was stair at the figure. She head was bowed and only her forehead was visible. Mako had to catch her breath and regain her wits. She hadn't had a good chase in years, and her body had somewhat become relaxed.  
  
"Usagi... is it really you?" Usagi didn't say a word. Makoto took a few steps closer, but Usagi didn't move. "I've been looking all over for you, I'm so glad your ok."  
Usagi stayed silent. Her hands gave off a slight glow. Makoto came face to face with Usagi, tears running down her cheek. As her fingers reached out to touch her Usagi lifted her head. She held her had up to Makoto's chin.  
  
Makoto felt herself being lifted into the air. She waved her feet, struggling against an invisible hand that seemed to clamp her throat.  
  
"Makoto-san!" Yuui yelled, leaning over the railing. Yuui had followed her dear companion and had watched her confront the mysterious woman.  
  
Makoto could barely breath and something hit her hard across the head several times. Her vision became blurred with tears and lack of air. Usagi held up her hands and the pen inside Makoto's apron pocket glowed green. Her henshin pen burned through her pocket and a bubble of green light enveloped her lifeless body. The light of the moon showered down on Usagi and Makoto and they faded into the night without a sound. 


	3. Love's Fire

Moon Revenge  
By Michi-chan  
  
Part 3 - Love's Fire  
  
"This is dangerous," yelled her vibrant demanding voice. The cool mountain air whipped around her and she leaned over the balcony to the rocks bellow. "If this thing proves to be unstable we could die." Although she voiced her observation with force, her heart ached to join the other side of life. Maybe her princess would be there.  
  
"Ah, but Hino-san just think if we get married-" the man Rei had been talking to stopped hold as she glared at him. Kaji Hoshiro, Hino Rei's partner in real estate, had dropped too many hints today. Rei cared for him yes, but marriage was out of the question. There was too much danger, especially with Lady Rinko still on the loose. If she couldn't protect Usagi from Rinko, how could she protect a family?  
  
Her eyes watered and she was thankful for the wind that blew away her tears. If only her sorrows could flow on the wind as well. Memories of ski slop trips and old battles fought made her cry more. She wiped her tears and looked along the horizon. She reached out one gloved hand and tried to touch the moon.  
  
It was full and round with a healthy glow. Usagi always liked to look up at the moon with Mamoru. A day of hell had ruined everything. So many times Rei had tried to convince herself that Usagi didn't disappear and that she was with Mamoru in some far off place, but that wasn't true. He was gone and so was she, and for so many years Rei had to live with the fact that she was and might never be as strong as she could have been.   
  
"Hino-san, do you think the Dolshwik's will like this location. It's a bit cold."  
Hoshiro asked.  
  
"They're from Russia Kaji-san. I'm sure that they'll feel right at home." She answered, going inside the cozy two-story cabin. Rei, 20 years old, was a very successful real estate agent. With her partner Hoshiro she made it her mission to find houses for foreigners. Secretly she hopped that she would rejoin was Usagi. That is... if she was still on earth, and if she forgave them.  
  
She glanced back at the full moon and blinked when she saw a little black dot run across it. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes. The high altitudes and the night were taking their tolls. Tonight seemed more unbearable then any other night. Earlier that day she had been asked to come up here with Kaji to look at the cabin and check the surroundings. Not thinking, Rei agreed. Now she regretted it.  
  
While Kaji was wondering around Rei stepped out into the cool night air.   
Memories of that winter night came rushing back to her. The karaoke bar, the sudden darkness, people lying on the floor, and large pillars of lights that haunted her for years to come. No matter how hard she tried she saw a looming bright pillar of light and Usagi's fading figure every time she closed her eyes.  
  
Snow began to flitter from the sky upon the wintry ground. All around her was silent. A silence so eerie, it sent several chills up her spine. She wrapped her arms around herself and stepped out into the sold night. She had left her jacket inside the cabin, but for some reason it didn't bother her too much. Inside her mind time was very slow.   
  
Rei's hair suddenly whipped upward. A flutter of snow surrounded her, as her arms went up to block her face. She stood like that for a while until the snow returned to it's normal drifting. When she looked ahead she saw a very similar figure in a flowing white dress. A dress she had seen someone wear before. Usagi.  
  
"U..Usagi?" Rei gasped. Her frigid slender fingers covered her mouth, catching the puffs of was air. Usagi stood there, as though she were a statue. Rei stared for what seemed like hours. Her heart pounded inside of her chest. 'No way she's here.' Rei thought. 'Or.'  
  
"Usagi is that you? If it is you better say so," Rei called out to the figure. Usagi didn't answer.  
  
"Dammit! Imposter! How dare you play on my emotions like that!" Rei erupted.  
Her fist clenched at her sides, she stalked up to the figure. Tears were already in her eyes, although they were unshedding. She stomped on through the snow, which had fallen thick around them. Her ankles felt numb and her toes complained about the wet snow leaking through her socks.  
  
"Are you or are you no Usagi Tuskino?" Rei demanded, now face to face with the young woman. Rei gripped Usagi's arm. "Answer me!" she yelled. Usagi looked carefully into her eyes. A strange sensation went through her body, all the way from the top of her head to the pit of her stomach. A strange icy sensation covered her very soul and Rei immediately let go. She took a few steps back and fell. It was like being pushed by some unknown force.  
  
Usagi held out her hand and bright red light circled around her finger. It looked like a red ribbon that seemed to have a life of it's own, weaving and twisting around her fingers. The light faded and Usagi frowned.  
  
"Your henshin pen...." She whispered so quietly that it escaped and rode away on the winds.  
  
"My what?" Rei asked, getting to her knees. Outraged, Usagi floated above the snow into the air above the trees. Rei stared up at the Moon princess. Usagi turned in circles, her dress flapping and moving around her bare legs. Something in the far distance twinkled and moved to her at a blinding speed. It was a red pen-like device with the symbol of Mars on it. It stopped in front of Usagi and plummeted to the ground in front of Rei.  
  
"My henshin pen?" She picked it up carefully. She had locked this pen away in a chest at the temple. She had never wanted to see it again. As she fingered the symbol  
Usagi floated gracefully into the snow, holding out pale fingers. When Rei looked up, it was too late.  
  
A bright light was emitted from the pen. It covered Rei in a red bubble. Inside a hot flame attempted to consume her. Rei held herself, screaming out in pain. She thrashed and struggled around inside the ball. Although she wasn't physically harmed her body felt like she was burning into ashes. Soon her eyes fluttered shut and she lay limp inside the red ball, suspend in the cold, dark, night.  
  
Usagi held up her hands and Rei floated above her head. A cloud passed over them and a beam of sliver moonlight showered down upon them. Rei and Usagi both disappeared into the night. 


	4. Pointed Hearts

Moon Revenge  
By Michi-chan  
  
Part 4 - Pointed Hearts  
  
Her blond hair hung around her shoulders and a trail of blood made it's way down her cheek. She closed one eye, taking careful aim at her target. Debris flew around her head, but she was able to ignore them all. Nothing at this point could faze her. Her finger moved and the sound rang in her ears. Her palms were sweaty as she took aim again. Faster and faster each time. Men cried out into the night and the wails of women echoed off the building walls. Blood spots decorated her and her surroundings.   
  
Then there was quiet. The sweat mixed with her blood and dripped off her chin onto her knee. Her gun felt heavy in her hand. She held it to her side as she moved from behind a rack of crates. The ally that she had been in was a dead end, and she was grateful for the crates that gave her such good cover during the shoot out.  
  
Minako Aino, detective at age 20, moved along the wounded bodies, checking each one. In the Police Academy of Tokyo she had been taught how to shoot to kill, but knowing how one's heart hurt due to loss, she only wounded her enemies. Soon, she hoped, she would put a bullet through Lady Rinko's heart. That demon woman would receive no sympathy from Minako.  
  
"Ah chi Minako-chan, you popped a whole lot of them," commented a tall blond man.  
  
"I didn't kill any of them sir," Minako said carefully.  
  
"And it's a good thing, we need to question these law breakers. Death is too easy for them. Did you know that getting yourself killed and suicide is the cowards way out?"  
  
"No sir, I didn't know." Minako thought for a second. "Mr. Yamata? What if you were to kill someone right away?" Mikida Yamata laughed.  
  
"That's too easy. I say make them suffer." He picked up a wounded drug lord. "You hear that buddy?" he said in an icy voice. Minako holstered her gun and exited the ally. Police were surrounding the entire area. People in black and blue jackets rushed around. Ambulances were parked at both street corners and three were parked in front of the ally entrance. Another drug bust another dollar. Minako sighed.  
  
She moved across the street where her car was parked. She leaned against it, closing her eyes. A tall dark woman invaded her space behind her eyelids. Long black hair and navy blue butterfly wings and slender hips and shapely legs. A Chinese dress and a long sword made of ice. Pink balls of light glowed in her hand.   
  
Minako opened her eyes and sighed. She knew that tonight she wouldn't get any rest. She looked at her watch. It was only eleven thirty. She wondered if Makos' place was still open for a midnight snack. Dark clouds parted allowing a healthy moonlight to shine down on her. She touched the corner of her eye where she had received a cut. She looked down at herself and shook her head. She felt dirty and tired.   
  
"Hey! Yamata-sensi! I'll file my report tomorrow morning!" she yelled across the street to him. He nodded and waved her off, turning back to an American FBI agent. She got into her car and turned it on, listening to the soft purr of the engine. She wondered if Luna and Artemis were still up. She pulled out and stopped at a corner. A flashing light caught her attention. 'Moon Enterprises' it said. She sighed again. She missed Usagi so very much.  
  
Minako came near the street of her apartment, but changed her mind at the last minute. She turned and kept driving until she came to a large empty lot. She parked the car and looked at her watch. Almost midnight. As she got out of the car her head bumped into her henshin pen, which was now a car ornament.  
  
"I guess I was driving faster then I thought." She let out a long breath and fell back on the cool grass. It had been five years since she and Usagi had lain on that same lot. Usagi's smiles she warmed her, but her disappearance haunted her. Minako swore that once she found Lady Rinko she would ask her where Usagi was, then kill her.  
  
Only a few years ago they were there. They talked about their past lives, and Usagi promised boyfriends for all of them. They laughed and sang songs. They even had a bit of liquor. Then the sky got dark, and Lady Rinko came and took away all of their happiness.   
  
"I wish I could have... done better... protecting her." Minako sighed and stared at the full moon. A soft flutter made her sit up and turn around. She got on her knees and rubbed her eyes, blinked then rubbed them again.  
  
"U..Usagi?" she asked, Usagi stood before her in a flowing white dress. The same dress she wore when in her princess form. She smiled wildly and fought back tears of joy. Minako jumped up throwing her arms around her old friend.   
  
The moment their bodies came in contact Minako knew something was wrong. A strong force pushed her back. She let out a startled cry. She had been pushed, but Usagi hadn't moved her hands at all. Minako rolled over and pulled her handgun from a holster on her ankle. She slid back on one knee and poised the gun, aimed at Usagi's heart.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Minako demanded. Her hand shook. No way this person could be Usagi, and yet...  
  
Usagi's mouth moved, although no sound came out. It was like a silent movie. Pale arms reached out into the air and a yellow light formed within her hands. The ball of light moved slowly towards Minako. In a panic Minako pulled the trigger, closing her eyes and letting her unshed tears fall down her cheek. The shot sounded dull and hollow in the cool night air. The world seemed black and her heart ached as it had once done before.   
  
By the time she opened her eyes it was too late. The light hadn't been stopped and was practically on top of her. She dropped her gun as it absorbed her. She felt as though her body was being pulled apart. Her arms and legs were stretched, threatening to be ripped off. Through the pain Minako saw the fake Usagi holding up her hands as though she were offering a gift to the sky. Minako's Henshin pen floated above her and that was the last thing she saw before giving into the forgiving darkness.  
  
Usagi lowered her hands to her sides as Minako and her bubble faded. She looked onto the city lights and she could hear the oceans crash against the shore. The sound of the night surrounded her and a voice echoed in her head.  
  
"Let me... See them again... Let me see him again.... let me return to earth." 


	5. Nothing To Lose

Moon Revenge  
By Michi-chan  
  
Part 5 - Nothing to Lose  
  
The sun shone brightly upon her young face. Rays filtered through the glass and warmed her skin. Deep blue eyes, only half open floated in greenish water. She couldn't feel her arms or her legs. Her entire body was numb, floating in and overgrown test tube. She had seen and felt everything. Yet she could do nothing about it.  
  
The test tube was the only thing in the entire room. Large chapel windows covered the walls. The ceiling was made of stained glass. Pillars lined a straight long path, and at the end was light. Marble floors and sliver tapestries surrounded her. Totally isolated from touch, taste, and air, she was, somehow, still alive. Years had passed and with each day she withered away. All that time she felt so weak all the time, but now she felt different: stronger and hopeful. Was it because they were brought to her?  
  
Soft clicking echoed around her. She slowly lifted her head even though it took some effort. Her golden hair fluttered around. A woman with flowing silver curls stood before her. The woman's hair reached the ground and pooled around her. Her dress was made of sheer white colored material hanging about in a lazy sort of manner. Her face was pale and her silver eyes shimmered in the sunlight. A delicate hand touched the glass.  
  
"How are you today Hime-Chan?" the woman asked. Usagi opened her mouth, but no sound came out.   
  
"Do not worry Hime-Chan your friends are safe," she said. Usagi spoke again in the voice that only the woman could hear.  
  
-Why did you bring them here? -  
  
"You seemed lonely Hime. I know what it is like to be lonely. Wouldn't you like some company?" The woman turned and looked out one of the many windows. "You were fading my child. I must keep you alive. Earthia must not get her wish."  
  
-Please, Lady Rinko, let me go home. And let my friends go. - If Usagi wasn't in the green liquid Rinko would have seen her tears.  
  
"It is not safe there. Earthia will kill you, and if that happens...I will... cease to exist."  
  
-That's selfish. You make me suffer because you don't want to die. - Usagi accused. Rinko turned on her.  
  
"No!" She sighed. "Oh my child... If only you understood. Your mother... understood, but she had no idea where she sent your souls. If only I hadn't been so weak. I would have created a new place for you. But now... you are the last."  
  
-What are you talking about? If you want me to understand...Rinko wait! - Usagi's voice echoed in Rinko's mind as she left. It pained her down to her very being to see her suffering. Outside the sun shone brightly. Soon the princess's senshi would awaken. She knew that they hated her, but they must understand.  
  
She glided along the white stones of the rose garden. This was Mars' side. She moved along past vine covered trees, Jupiter, ponds and pool, Mercury, and the buttercup field, Venus. The Moon was beautiful. She felt beautiful. But her heart hurt and she still felt too weak to put her plan in action. She sighed and vanished with the lunar winds.  
  
***********  
Makoto groaned as the sun hit her eyes. She put a hand over her face and sat up. She was in bed, but who brought her here? Usagi! Makoto shot up and looked around. The room emanated a green light. The door was wide open. The setting seemed very familiar, but seemed so distant. Someone walked past her room and Makoto gasped. She jumped up and ran to her door, leaning out.  
  
"Ami?" she called. Ami stopped and turned around. Her eyes glazed over with tears.  
  
"M...Makoto?" she asked taking a few steps closer.  
  
"Ami! Makoto!" Yelled a third person. Rei. She rushed up to her friends and encircled them in her arms.  
  
"Rei you're here too." Ami stated, more then she asked.  
  
"Oh my God, you are here. It's been so long!" Rei cried hugging them. After many tears and greetings the three women calmed down and compared trips.  
  
"Usagi brought me here." Mako said.  
  
"That wasn't Usagi. I got... this weird feeling from her. This imposter only looks like Usagi." Rei said deeply.  
  
"But why? Who?" Ami panicked. "Who wants to play with us like this?" Ami fumed. Mako held her arm gently. Something clicked in Ami's mind.  
  
"If we're here, dose that mean that Minako is here too?" se asked. Mako and Rei looked at each other.   
  
"I haven't seen Minako in years." Rei said sadly.  
  
"She comes by my restaurant sometimes." Mako said quietly. They all thought.  
  
"Lets try and figure out where we are." Rei suggested. With that they walled along the long corridor of the building. The sun shone through the glass ceilings and bounced off the walls. It was warm and peaceful. The sent of flowers lead them outside.   
  
"Who-" Mako whispered. A lone figure stood in a meadow covered in buttercups. A wind picked up and tossed her blonde hair around her.  
  
"Minako!" Ami broke away and ran to Minako. Minako stood like a statue, staring off.   
  
"Minako?" Rei asked, moving closer.  
  
"I... I don't believe it. It can't be real." Minako whispered.  
  
"What is it Minako?" Mako asked. "What do you see?" Minako turned and looked at them, tears in her eyes.  
  
"We're on the moon."  
  
**********  
Rinko looked at the princess's precious senshi. Years ago they couldn't keep her from taking Usagi away. She came out of her trance and looked around the cavern of white rocks. She held a white crystal in her hand and stared deeply in it. If this kept up she would die. If Serenity's senshi took her away she wouldn't have enough strength to protect her from Earthia, and she would surly die.  
  
"It's too soon to explain. Their wounds are still open." Rinko held her hands together. Who would she pray to? She dropped her hands and went back into a trance. She opened her eyes and saw a group of familiar men. One seemed all too familiar. Serenity still cared from him. Even though he is born of earth. His generals still loved them even though they betrayed each other. These men.  
  
They would make the princess happy. If Serenity is happy, then she will give off such energy. Rinko would be able to stop Earthia. If only Earthia could see, could realize how if felt to be a part of her children. Rinko watched the people earth praise to the Gods and slowly weaken Earthia, but despite the mistreatment Earthia was still more powerful then herself.  
  
"If I had a bit of that power, I could..." Rinko said to herself and then brightened. She would be able to hit two birds with one stone. At lest that is what the say on earth.  
  
"Hime." Rinko slowly approached the tube, holding Usagi's captive body. Bare and weak, wrapped in the warm liquid and alone.  
  
-Rinko-  
  
"I know that in past times I have borrowed your body, but I knew that if you went to retrieve your senshi you would not return, and if I went they would not come with me."  
  
-I don't doubt that. - Usagi frowned.  
  
"Hime I know that you love the prince of earth," she said calmly, and Usagi's head shot up.  
  
-No! Don't hurt him! Please! -  
  
"Hime... I refuse to compromise your love. If you want... You can go and retrieve him, but you must promise to return to me. Return to the Moon." Rinko looked so sad and lonely. For a long time Usagi's eyes stared at her.  
  
-I...I promise. - Rinko smiled.  
  
"I know I can trust you Serenity. You are so much like you mother." With a wave of her delicate hand the tube vanished. Usagi was gently lowered to the sun warm marble floor. Rinko came close and covered her body in a silk robe the pooled around her. Usagi shuddered and gulped down the sweet air. Her Lung absorbed it and her muscles regained their feeling.  
  
"Rinko..." She said quietly sitting up.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why are you letting me live? Why are you letting me go? Why do you trust me? How do you know my mother? And who are you?" Usagi asked. Rinko laughed.   
  
"Oh you are just how I remember. When all is in order Hime I shall explain my actions. I just hope... that you can forgive me." Rinko closed her eyes. Before Usagi could speak again Rinko have her instructions.  
  
"When you are ready stand in the middle of this room and call me. Tell me where you want to be sent and I shall grant your wish. Once you have achieved your goal, face the full moon while on earth and call to me." Rinko slowly vanished. "I trust you will return Serenity."  
  
"Rinko.... who are you?" Usagi whispered to the air. For then next hour Usagi laid on the floor relishing the joy of being able to feel things again. 


	6. Moonlight Fireworks

Moon Revenge  
By Michi-chan  
  
Part 6 - Moonlit Fireworks  
  
Usagi felt her body come back together on something soft. Less then a second ago  
Rinko had transported her to Mamoru's apartment. It was mid afternoon, but the  
apartment was covered in darkness because the blinds as been pulled shut. The apartment  
looked gloomy and sad, and it made Usagi want to cry.  
  
She stood up carefully, still trying getting used to her legs. The apartment was  
larger then she remembered and all of his belongings were in different places. She walked  
over to the window and opened it. When she looked down from the sixth floor apartment  
window she knew why.   
  
Over the course of the years Mamoru had moved from his old apartment and into  
another one. Probably to get away from bad memories, for he had also tried and failed  
against Rinko's power.   
  
The city was alive and bustling in the afternoon sun. Shoppers rushed in and out of  
stores and cabs picked up and dropped off so many. Children skipping school ran through  
the streets. It had been so long since She hadn't seen so many people. It was like being  
reborn.  
  
The soft breeze skated across her face and she felt happy. Usagi moved through  
the apartment opening all the blinds and windows. She walked out onto the  
balcony and took a deep breath. From another apartment someone watching would see a  
pale angel with golden hair done up in two pigtails, in a spaghetti strap dress that reached  
all the way down to the floor to cover her bare feet. Usagi's grin brightened her very  
surroundings and the renew energy she felt coursed through her veins. She felt it, and so  
did Rinko.  
  
The clock struck twelve and Usagi decided to go through some of Mamoru's  
things, just so that she could see what he has been doing all these years. Her first stop was  
his room. She fell back on his bed and held his pillow close to her face inhaling the sent. It  
had been so long. She rolled over on her stomach and reached for a picture on his night  
stand. It was an old picture that was taken of them in the park after she turned fifteen.  
After all these years he had kept it close. She smiled warmly and got up, padding around  
his room, touching everything and reading all his little notes. She even stoked his rose  
plant that sat on his dresser.  
  
"My Mamo-chan... I've missed you.." She whispered. Suddenly she herd the lock  
on the door click. Usagi literally jumped out of her skin. She cast a wild glance at the  
clock. It was already six o'clock. She had been traipsing around for hours and lost track  
of time. Fear immediately struck her. What would she say? Will he remember her? Will he  
even feel the same way? What if he had another girl?  
  
With her emotions going crazy She ducked behind his door holding herself. She  
had to think. 'Somehow,' she though 'this is not how I envisioned our reunion.'  
  
**********  
Mamoru Chiba stumbled in the door tripping over the bag of magazine that he had  
left at the door that morning. He groaned and kicked the door closed. Today had been  
pure hell. Ignoring the fact that he couldn't sleep at nights, his boss must have had a bad  
morning and decided to take it out on Mamoru. Then his workload was doubled and he  
lost his favorite hat.  
  
He sighed. His ray of sunshine was gone out of his life, and many times he had  
thought of just ending it all. The only thing that kept him alive is the fact that she may not  
be dead. He tossed his brief case to the side of his hall and moved over to the couch and  
fell face first into it. The evening sun beat down on his tired face. It was then that he  
realized that someone had opened all of his windows. He quickly sat up looking around  
his apartment. The balcony slide door was left wide open. He quietly moved over to the  
balcony and looked out. Nothing. If someone had broken into his living space they must  
have picked the lock. There was no broken glass or any excessive force used to open the  
door, and his front door was locked.  
  
He walked out and looked down at the bustling street. Six floors up. This person  
had to be crazy. He moved back inside, closing the slide door and locking it. He slowly  
moved to his room. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep off another bad day and  
dream about her. His heart was in so much pain. Every time he breathed his chest  
tightened and his mouth went dry. It was living without water.  
  
Mamoru slowly moved the door open and looked around. His room was different.  
Things were out of place. His picture of Usagi was at the foot of his bed. His notes and  
work papers were in a disarranged pile on his writing stand. His lamp was on and his  
potted rose plant was on the wrong side of his dresser. The sheets on the bed were  
wrinkled and laid in and his pillow was on the floor. He pushed the door hard and it made  
a thud against a human body. Mamoru went still and listened. Heavy breathing came from  
behind the door. It was probably the robber. With extra care his fingers wrapped around  
the door knob. Gripping it tightly he quickly closed the door behind him, trapping him and  
the trespasser in his room.  
  
"What are-" he started to yell, but stopped in mid breath. He inwardly cursed at  
what he saw. He blinked rapidly and rubbed his eyes. Nothing in the world could have  
prepared him for this. A fragile from cowering in the corner. Her sunshine hair coming  
down past her knees mixing with the fabric of her long dress. Deep blue eyes reflecting her  
emotions.  
  
"Gomen nasi Mamo-chan I... I..."  
  
"U..Usako..." he whispered and moved to her. He grabbed her shoulders and held  
her tightening as if she would disappear. He wanted to feel her. He had to know if she  
were real. She wrapped her arms around him pulling herself closer to him. Love and  
longing filled his very soul as he squeezed her. He held her chin and ran a finger through  
her soft hair. He lowered his lips to hers whispering her name.  
  
Their lips together sealed a fate of undying love. Wild emotions collided as they  
fulfilled a longing desire. Mamoru's arms would have enfolded her twenty times if they  
could. He pressed her into the corner kissing her cheeks and the rest of her face. His hands  
felt her cool skin and the size of her this waist. He moved down kissing her neck and  
shoulder then returned to her lips. The sound of her rushed breath was music to his ears.  
He pulled her closer in his arms and rested his chin on top on her head.  
  
"Usako. My sweet Usako. Please don't be a dream."  
  
"Mamo-chan. I'm not a dream. I'm really here, with you. Oh it's been too long my  
love. Much too long."  
  
"I've wanted to hold you in my arms Usako. You are the world to me. When you  
were taken I-" he stopped when she pressed a finger to his lips.  
  
"No, I don't want to talk about it. Not now. Later." she played with his ruffled  
collar and tie. He held her tighter until she gently pulled away. His arms already ached for  
her warmth and softness. She sat down on his bed and held up the picture of them in the  
park. She smiled as he took a seat next to her, placing his arms around her shoulder, easing her to his side.  
  
"It's the only picture I have of you," he said quietly.  
  
"It's ok." she leaned over and placed the picture back on the nightstand.  
  
"I still don't believe that you're here." he kissed her head.  
  
"I am.. but only for a-" this time Mamoru had put his hands on her lips. He gently  
eased her down on the sheets kissing the area between her eyes. Holding her head in place  
and feeling her bare shoulder.  
  
"Mamo-chan..."  
  
"Hush my Usako. Right now I just want...." Their voices trailed off into the night.  
  
***********  
Thousands of miles away Rinko was feeling a surge of power. Her venture had  
been a wise choice. Hopefully the other four would help her gain a bit more power, but  
getting them to come would prove to be difficult. But with this new energy, with more on  
the way Rinko knew that they would be no match. Rinko also knew that she would feel  
sick afterwards. 


	7. Lost and Linked

Moon Revenge  
By Michi-chan  
  
Part 7 - Lost and Linked  
  
Darkness surrounded Usagi as she floated in nothing. Weightless and breathless she looked around for anything or anyone. Why was she here? It was just like being in the tube on the moon. She felt numb and longed for Mamoru's comforting arms.  
  
"Do not fret Hime-chan. I'm here," echoed a familiar voice.  
  
"Rinko!"  
  
"I hope that you have found Prince Endymion," she continued.  
  
"I have..." Usagi looked around.  
  
"I have another favor to ask of you Hime-chan."  
  
"Why should I help you? You kept me away from everything and everyone I ever loved," Usagi yelled.  
  
"Please Hime-chan. If you vex me I shall have to call you back, without your prince," Rinko said in an icy tone that   
sent chills down Usagi's back. If she lost Mamoru again she would die. Being away from his warmth almost killed her before.  
  
"Alright..." Usagi finally submitted.  
  
"Arigato Hime-chan. It's very simple. I'll give you till the next full moon to find  
Endymion's four generals."  
  
"His generals?"  
  
"Yes." A beam of bright light flashed and Usagi shielded her eyes. She saw an image of Metailla's four top generals that had fought along side of her years ago.  
  
"That's..." She whispered as she watched them crowd around prince Endymion. "Those are Metailla's generals!"  
"This scene was from years ago, from the Silver Millennium," Rinko's voice echoed. "They were once his generals Hime. Did you know?" Rinko said as the image faded.  
  
"I didn't... Wait! I remember Mamo-chan saying something about that but I didn't really think on it."  
  
"Yes. They are encased in stones, but I can restore them. With Metaillia dead they will not be affected by her curse."  
  
"Rinko, why?" Usagi asked. There came no answer. Her body started to feel heavy. Her arms moved automatically to a set position and warmth enveloped her. She felt her surroundings changed and closed her eyes, feeling content.  
  
Her eyes opened slowly, her eyelids heavy. She squinted as the sun hit her face.  
Her memory rushed back to her as she blushed a deep red, remembering how Mamoru had shown his love for her. His kisses and soft touches made her giggle and sigh. She had felt so cherished last night and she would give up the entire world just to stay in his arms.  
  
He still slept soundly, holding her gently. She rested her head on his warm bare chest. His soft steady breathing calmed her and she snuggled closer to him. He was perfect in every way. So much she had missed those past few years. Allowing her to come to him was the best thing that Rinko had done for her. Even now Rinko was allowing her to stay on earth with him a little longer. Of course this came with a price but Usagi didn't mind. It was extended time in heaven for her.  
  
**********  
Mamoru took a deep breath inhaling the sent of this beautiful angel. An angel who had granted him all his wishes and had returned to him after so long. His life felt so complete and all he wanted to do was be with her. He looked down and saw her yawn. She was so cute when she did that.  
  
"Morning Usako," he said in English kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Ah Good Morning Mamo-chan." Usagi giggled in broken English.  
  
"I don't want to ruin the mood but... how long will you be here?" he asked, recalling a part of their conversation last night.  
  
"I've been granted the pleasure of staying until the next full moon." She smiled. "Then you can come with me."  
  
"Come with you? Where?" Mamoru sat up, gathering her in his arms.  
  
"To the Moon," she frowned. "Rinko... wants me to return... with you and your generals from the Silver Millennium. If I don't go back... she'll take me away... and I'll never see you again." Tears began to leak out of her eyes and fall down her cheek. Mamoru took a finger and wiped them away from her delicate skin. Even her tears were a welcome sight to him.  
  
"Don't worry Ondango-atama. I'll go with you." He smiled down at her.  
  
"Really?" she hugged him tight. "What about your generals."  
  
"Well...." He looked at his bookshelf. "They used to stay there." He pointed to an empty spot of the shelf. " Their crystal forms that is. But..."  
  
"Doshite Mamo-chan?"  
  
"Just last year someone broke into the apartment and stole them. I couldn't find them and nor could the police. After a while I found the box in a dumpster, but the crystals were gone. I don't know where they could be." Usagi kissed his cheek and smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. We have an entire lunar cycle to find them."  
  
***********  
Time was running out. At this rate Earthia would surely harness that power from the senshi and the Earthh generals. Rinko knew that she could never let that happen, not if she wanted to give her hime the life she was meant to have, a life full of happiness and without opposition.  
  
Rinko clutched her fist and looked up to the stars. Her faith in Usagi was strong, but without the silver crystal she was defenseless against Earthia's forces, and is Usagi were to die all of her well thought out plans would be futile.  
  
"I need your help," she said to the stars. They seemed to twinkle and turn their attention to her, moving across the darkness of space.  
  
"In return for restoring the body of one of your own I want to use your sevices," she called out. The stars glittered and Rinko knew that the deal was done.  
  
**********  
"Oh I forgot what ice cream tasted like." Usagi cheered as Mamoru handed her an ice cream cone. Her excited smile brought joy to his heart and made his head light. He grinned at her. It felt so good to have her near. He had called in his vacation time at his job because he wanted to spend the weeks with Usagi; his everything and his all. She hadn't wanted much, just a trip to the park and the food stands. She still ate as much as she used to but she was a bit more refined.  
  
Her hair still glittered in the sunlight and her skin regained its color in the bright sun. She seemed to float on the air. She acted like a giddy schoolgirl on her first date.  
Mamoru made sure to hold her frequently and give her quick kisses every ten minutes.  
They hadn't hit any department stores so Usagi had to manage in a pair of Mamoru's old sweat pants and a T-shirt. She seemed to sink within the baggy clothing, and at times  
Mamoru thought she would fall under the folds of clothing and he would lose her again.  
  
"Mamo-chan, look at that!" Usagi pointed at a yellow sundress with a hat.  
  
"Is that the one that you want?" he asked and she nodded. Within thirty minutes Usagi was wearing a new sundress, pulling at Mamoru's arm. She laughed and smiled and talked of seeing her family and recovering the stones. It was like she had been reborn.  
  
It was after the time of the sunset when Usagi and Mamoru started the long walk back to the apartment. Usagi's reunion with her family had lasted hours. It was hard for her not to tell her parents the truth, especially when her father believed that she and Mamoru had eloped.  
  
The moon, only three-fourths full, hovered of them like a warning, a warning that they only had about a month to be together and complete what they had to do. Usagi's heart felt heavy, thinking about her friends on the moon. Would Rinko tell them the truth about kidnapping them and her? Would they be lonely? She prayed that they hadn't been imprisoned like she had been. The moon could be a lonely, beautiful and deadly place. She sighed inwardly, clutching onto Mamoru's arm as he walked in a daze.  
  
Just then someone tackled her from behind. The person was smaller, but their force was great. Usagi fell face first on the pavement. Pain shot up her body and she cried out.  
The small person pounded on her back yelling and screaming.  
  
"You monster! Where did you take her? Tell me! Tell me now or I'll kill you  
Ondango-Atama!" the girl yelled. Mamoru grabbed hold of the girl's arms and locked them in his grip. The young girl struggled and kicked and screamed. She cursed and spit, accusing Usagi of kidnapping and possibly murder.  
  
"Hey, hey! Hold on there a second! Calm down kid." Mamoru said. He glanced over at Usagi and she nodded, signaling that she was fine.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you calling me Ondango-Atama?" Usagi asked the girl.  
The girls stopped and looked Usagi in the eye.  
  
"Your... your... not her...?" The girl cast her eyes downward. "Gomen nasi. I thought that you're my friend's kidnapper. I didn't mean to jump you. It's just that you look like them... but your eyes are different. I don't know quite how to explain it but I can tell." she said quietly.  
  
"Who was your friend?" Mamoru asked, letting go of her arms.  
  
"Makoto, Kino Makoto."  
  
"Mako-chan?" Usagi whispered. "How do you know her?"  
  
"I'm Kamira Yuui. I work for her. She employed my brother to search for a lost friend."  
  
"Usako... Mako is..." Mamoru said in a deep voice that rumbled in his chest. Usagi turned her head away.  
  
"I know, I know." she looked back at Yuui Look Yuui, "I saw Mako-chan last night." Usagi lied.  
  
"Really! Where is she? Is she ok?" Yuui asked franticly, hope shining in her eyes. It only made Usagi feel guiltier about lying to the girl.  
  
"Yes. She's fine, but she had some family business to take care of in Sakura."  
Usagi patted the girl's shoulder. "I'm sure she'll call you. She has a habit of doing things at the last minute."  
  
"Wait." Yuui thought about the situation for a moment. "I know what I saw. I saw Makoto-san disappear. I couldn't have dreamed it. When I couldn't find her I felt like dying." Tears began to gather in Yuui's eyes. Usagi pitied the poor girl. She couldn't tell Yuui the truth, but she couldn't think of anything, and she knew that she didn't have the heart to lie anymore.  
  
"Did this happen at night?" Mamoru cut in, sensing Usagi's distress.  
  
"Somewhere around midnight I think. It was very late, and we were closing up shop."  
  
"Are you sure you didn't have a hallucination?" Mamoru asked in his skeptic voice. "A person disappearing in this air sounds a bit unbelievable, don't you think?" Yuui looked at her feet and then nodded.  
  
"I guess it does sound silly. Especially if you say you saw her yesterday." Yuui bowed lowly at Usagi. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."  
  
"That's alright. Maybe you should go home and get some rest. You look tired," Usagi suggested. Yuui nodded.  
Usagi waved her off. Poor Yuui probably missed Mako-chan like crazy, but if she had been told the truth everything would have fallen apart.  
  
"You did the right thing." Mamoru said sliding his arm around her.  
  
"Did I?" he nodded.  
  
"She can't know the truth. It's a secret Usagi, and it would only make her worry even more," he said. She just nodded. How many people were affected by Rinko's actions? How many people were suffering and mourning for their loved ones? Usagi felt a heavy burden on her shoulders.  
  
***********  
Late into the night Usagi's heart ate at her soul. Something inside her felt weird and lonely. Maybe it was an omen. She tossed and turned heat rising and pain shot through her legs. Something glittered and called out to her, promising relief and safety. She reached for it bout couldn't quite touch it. She heard a man's voice calling for another.  
  
"Endymion-sama, find me. I'm here," it called. The light got brighter and then seemed to whiz past her head. It was moving so fast. Its taillights sprinkled a glittering white dust across her. She glowed and felt calmer, but she also felt cold. Chills ran down her spine and she shivered. What was this feeling? What was this light? Then something that felt like a nail, slammed into her heart and she screamed.  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!" She shot up in bed, sweating and clutching her chest. She heaved and tried to breath. Mamoru was not next to her. Black cloth fluttering in the wind caught her eye. She turned and saw a lone figure dressed in black at the open window.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama..." she whispered. Tuxedo Kamen didn't turn to look at her.  
  
"I felt something. He's close," he said in his low tone.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Jedite... I can feel his energy. His stone is on the move and I have to find it," he said.   
  
"Mamo-chan…"  
His eyes flashed as a wave of energy hit him and he homed in on Jedite's location. In a flash he was out the window. Usagi called out to him and jumped out of bed, running to the window. She leaned out and watched him travel the rooftops. She held her chest. She didn't have her transformation brooch with her. If only she could transform she could help him. She could help everybody.  
  
Minutes later a bright light and an explosion signaled danger. Usagi leaned out the window farther. It came from the same direction that Tuxedo Kamen had gone in. Her face glowed yellow then orange in the firelight and tears began to run down her cheeks.  
She wiped them away and frowned, mentally scolding herself. She ran to the balcony and carefully climbed onto the ledge. She jumped from the balcony onto a low rooftop. She traveled the rooftops, moving as fast as she could.  
  
Her bare feet struck cold hard brick and rock. They grew hard under her and she moved faster. Her hair whipped and her dress flew around her ankles. That night she had wore the dress that Rinko gave her and now cursed for putting on. Several times she had tripped while jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She may not have been Sailor Moon at that time, but she could still fight. Couldn't she?  
  
************  
A little girl ran through the streets clutching a stone close to her body. It glowed faintly in the night, giving her strength. The small child, about eight years old, rushed on.  
She knew that she came to earth for a reason, and if she failed now everyone would be in danger. The weight of her duty sat heavily on her shoulders and she moved along, dodging into alleys and across streets.  
  
"Oh you can't give up now Chibi-chibi," said a tiny voice. It flew along side of the girls red hair.  
  
"Starluck, she is right behind me. I have to protect this stone and get it to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen. That is why I've separated from Galaxia again. I must not fail," she huffed. Starluck, a little fairy with glowing green hair frowned and then nodded. She could feel Earthia's presence close by. She knew that they would be caught soon. They crossed the empty street to the Shinto Shrine. Rei used to live here but after her grandfather died and Usagi disappeared she closed it. Not one soul had been there in years. Chibi-chibi climbed the stairs, her small legs starting to hurt. At the top of the stairs was a tall figure in black.  
  
"Stop there," Tuxedo Kamen said in his strong voice.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen!" Chibi-chibi cried and launched herself onto his leg. He stumbled back in surprise then pulled the girl off of him.  
  
"Have we met before?" he asked. Even though his eyes were covered you could see the confusion on his handsome face.  
  
"Don't you remember me? Chibi-chibi," she smiled.  
  
"What? I'm sorry, I don't really... recall...." He tried to think. Starluck stood on  
Chibi-chibi's head and put her tiny hands on her tiny waist. She stomped her foot once to get the girl's attention.  
  
"He was under the influence of Galaxia dummy. He won't remember you," she squeaked. Sensing Earthia's energy made her gasp. She flew up to Tuxedo Kamen and yelled.  
  
"Earthia is coming! There is no time to explain. We are friends of Sailor Moon and Rinko sent us to aid you. We have what you are looking for. This one was in the most danger and thanks to the Starlights we were able to retrieve it, but Earthia is coming to take Jedite and you must stop her."  
  
"Hold on a second. What are you talking about?" he fumed.  
  
"No time, she's here!" Starluck yelled.  
  
"So glad you all want to welcome me," said an icy female voice. A woman walked up the stairs carefully. She was dressed in green blue and white robes. The colors seemed to blend and mix together. Her hair flowed a lovely brown all around her shoulders. It was wrapped in several buns and put into several ponytails. She was young and radiant and an aura of power flowed around her body. Flowers bloomed and died where ever she stepped and her arms were held open.  
  
"The crystal. Give me Jedite. I could care less what you do with Nephrite and  
Zoicite but Jedite and Kunzite belong to me."  
  
"No way!" Chibi-chibi yelled.  
  
"You people of the stars, you always get in the way," she sighed with slight annoyance. She lifted up her hand and a stream of green light shot to them. Starluck popped up in front and held up her hand to form a barrier around Chibi-chibi and Tuxedo  
Kamen. Tuxedo Kamen took hold of Chibi-chibi's hand, darting to the side.  
  
"Well at lest I know who to fight," Tuxedo Kamen murmured. He moved forward as a wave of energy was released from his hand upon Earthia. She blocked easily laughing.  
The fight waged on. Earthia would advance and Starluck or Tuxedo Kamen would keep her at bay, away from Chibi-chibi and the precious stone, which bore Jedite's heart and soul.  
  
"Star Blaster!" Starluck called, using her wings to shower tiny star points on  
Earthia. Tuxedo Kamen let loose a surge of power and it glowed red, creating a large explosion. He huffed as Chibi-chibi cringed behind his cape. Earthia hadn't even broken a sweat nor did she gain a single scratch. Starluck's glow dimmed as she tried to keep her eyes open. The sky received the smoke and flames, illuminating it with an orange hue. A yellow aura surrounded Earthia and the fire swirled around her, not touching her at all.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen felt his energy fade faster then ever. He had never fought such a powerful enemy. She had blocked all of their most powerful attacks and had inflicted great pain upon them. They were trapped between her and the temple. Even as the night air glowed around them, hope seemed so far. She laughed and held up her fingers. A glowing ball of blue light formed in her open palm.  
  
"Now you shall die and I will take the stone from your dead bodies."  
  
"No!" called a desperate female voice. Usagi, out of breath stood at the top of the temple stairs. "No please wait," she huffed. Tuxedo Kamen stood in shock. She had followed him all the way out here. Had she seen the explosion and came? If that was so, why did she come dressed in her 'nightgown?' He blinked rapidly in disbelief. His little  
Usako had traveled almost seven miles because she was concerned about his safety. It warmed his heart, but a need to move her out of the open space overcame his happiness.  
  
"You! I know who you are," Earthia growled. She set her sights on Usagi holding up her glowing hand. "That energy.... I know now... I shall kill you!" Earthia seemed to glow with anger. Usagi, too tired to run, stood with one hand on her waist and the other on her chest, still breathing hard, with fear in her eyes. Her pupils seemed to shrink and her voice got caught in her throat. Even if she had wanted to she couldn't move a single inch. Her heart beat faster as a bright green light moved toward her. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. She couldn't take her eyes off of the moving light.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen saw it happen all to fast. With all of his might and left over strength he ran towards her. The fear of losing her again boosted his adrenaline. He felt his strength renewed, but in his mind she seemed so far away. His hand reached out to brush her delicate arm. Like magic it restored her concentration, allowing her to focus on the entire scene. She felt her self being lifted into familiar arms and carried off the ground. A dull impact to her side surprised her, just before she hit the ground, crushed under the weight of Tuxedo Kamen's body. Her head whipped in one direction hitting the cold ground. Her eyes blurred and everything looked fuzzy. She felt tired and slowly closed her eyes. 


	8. All At Once

Moon Revenge  
By Michi-chan  
  
Part 8 - All At Once  
  
No one could really blame Rei for gazing at the earth one night. It wasn't that she wished to return back to her life. She missed her friends and her job. She wondered what everyone was doing, if Hoshiro noticed that she was gone. If anyone at all noticed that she was missing. Then to add to her problems, she still hadn't seen Usagi and it has been two days. She knew that the one who had kidnapped her wasn't the real Usagi. That person was a fake, a fraud and had made a fool out of Rei and the others.   
  
She reached out the window, pretending that she could touch the earth. They weren't being held prisoner in their rooms, they were free to wander the moon as they pleased. They all knew, in their hearts, that something was amiss. She sighed and touched a button on her shirt. Nothing made sense anymore.  
  
One thing was that she couldn't explain why they had been brought to the moon in the first place. What was the reason? Rei frowned. She hated it when she wasn't in control of the events at hand.  
  
************  
"Damn!" Earthia cursed. She paced the hard stone floor. Her heels clicked across the smooth surface. "I don't believe this, that little wench!" Her fist slammed into the wall.  
Anger increased the green aura around her. She cursed and stomped, taking her anger out on the wall until it was full of dents and holes from her ruthless attack, yet nothing made her feel better.  
  
"Earthia.... what are you so upset about?" whispered a small insecure voice.  
Earthia stopped and softly gazed at Lady Earthia Gaia III, the younger more childlike version of herself. She unclenched her fists and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"Nothing for you to be concerned about Gaia. Go back to your capsule and don't come out until I tell you to. Understand?" she commanded in a firm voice. Gaia hung her head and slowly walked back through the opening of which she came.  
  
"Damn you Rinko. How is it that you have only one child and yet continued to be so powerful?" Earthia sighed. Lady Earthia Gaia II slumped down in a chair. The room was mostly empty except for the chair and a table with two glowing spheres. She had spent much time in this room, and the pin drop silence calmed her.  
  
"I don't believe it. Even when the other planets are not behind her she is able to defeat me. But how?" Earthia questioned. She held up her hand and one of the spheres floated to her outstretched palm.  
  
"I have three direct children and she had one, and yet I am defeated every time she fights with me. How?" She directed the question to the glowing sphere.  
  
"I cannot answer your questions my dearest mother. Even though I am part of you, but I do not know about anything that was before my birth," said the light in a strong male drawl.  
  
"What about your feelings my son?" she asked the light.  
  
"I have none but the ones for you," he said obediently.  
  
"Yes... my power flows through you, as it dose your brothers."  
  
"My brothers are traitors of whom should be killed. Then that wasted power will return to you."  
  
"It would have been easy to do so, but they are under Rinko's protection, and I cannot touch them while she and her child lives. Even so… they are still very important to my plan. There are so many elements in this puzzle. I mustn't allow Rinko to gain the upper hand. I refuse to be defeated."  
  
"Do not fret mother for I have a plan."  
  
"A plan?"  
  
"Yes," and he began to explain while Earthia listened carefully.  
  
**************  
Chibi-chibi held the crystal to her chest while she sat next to Usagi in the dark room of the Shinto Shrine. Although the sun was half way up it's rays had not reached the back room of the shrine. Mamoru, no longer Tuxedo Kaman held her limp body close to his chest, holding back tears. Usagi's breathing was shallow and unsteady and her eyes would not open.  
  
Starluck's light was dim as she lay upon Usagi's shoulder, close to her neck. Her wings had become a part of Usagi's skin and tiny lights could be seen moving back and forth between the body of Starluck and Usagi. Starluck's eyes were closed in concentration.  
  
"Don't worry Mamoru-kun. Starluck has done this before. Usagi won't die today,"  
Chibi-chibi said carefully. Mamoru looked up and nodded.  
  
"I know, but I was just so afraid when she suddenly fell over like that."  
  
"It was Rinko," Chibi-chibi grinned. Mamoru was surprised. This woman was hated among the other scouts, but she seemed the complete opposite when Chibi-chibi spoke of her.  
  
"You mean that light and Usagi falling over?"  
  
"Yes. You see Usagi is the only one capable of maintaining and giving off the power of the moon until the others are revived and given human bodies, and since Usagi is the only one able to do so Rinko becomes weak after each major burst of energy."  
  
"I don't understand. Is Rinko part of-" he stopped when Usagi stirred in his arms with a soft moan. She called for him and he held her tighter whispering promises into her ear. Starluck sighed and detached herself from Usagi. She fluttered over to Chibi-chibi's head and yawned.  
  
"She'll be fine now, but I need to rest," and with that Starluck fell asleep. Chibi-chibi smiled stood up with caution. She walked over to Mamoru and handed the crystal to him. Mamoru took it graciously and smiled at her.  
  
"He was calling for you. Did you hear?" she questioned.  
  
"Yes... I felt him," Mamoru sighed. "But I need to find the others before the next full moon."  
  
"I see. Well, I'll tell you right now, Kunzite is lost to you, so I suggest you look for the others."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Kunzite is still within Earthia's possession, and since we have Jedite I imagine that she will keep close to Kunzite and we are not strong enough to take her on again."  
Mamoru nodded, he didn't want Usagi to be hurt again.  
  
The fight that they had just fought was won by luck. Earthia was about to do away with Mamoru and Usagi. Usagi had hit her head on the ground and was knocked out.  
Mamoru was lacking the strength to move and Starluck and Chibi-chibi were unable to get to them in time.   
  
It was then that a bright light surround them and Usagi was lifted out of his arms to stand on her own two feet. She seemed to glow a bright silver color but her eyes never opened once. With a swipe of her hand Earthia was pushed down the stairs of the Shinto shrine with extreme force. Earthia, in a flurry of curses and vows of revenge had vanished.  
  
"Mamo-chan," Usagi whispered. Mamoru held her head up so he could gaze in those pools of blue.  
  
"I'm here Usagi."  
  
"Did we win?" she asked with a weak lopsided grin that brought tears to his face as he nodded, holding her tight once again.  
  
"At this point in time you should consider Rinko a very strong ally," Chibi-chibi said quietly. Mamoru nodded. "She sent for us to help you retrieve your generals. Although I have to say that after the reaming two generals are retrieved you will no longer need my assistance."  
  
"Your right Chibi-chibi. I have no idea how to find the other crystals," Usagi breathed. Mamoru held a finger over her lips.  
"Well," Chibi-chibi paused. "That is what I was sent for."  
  
"Arigato," Mamoru said. Chibi-chibi nodded. She turned and looked outside. They were running out of time. Rinko needs the power transfusion to defeat Earthia. She knew that the only down side was that Earthia could harness that same power and destroy the universe. Too weak to do all of this on her own Rinko had called upon her allies. They only had a few weeks before the day of reckoning was upon them.  
  
************  
The 'Food for Usagis' Restaurant belonged to Makoto Kino, but it was closed now, and Mamoru suspected that it would be closed for a long time. He walked around the establishment, looking for some way of entering without setting of the alarm. Carefully he lifted the back window, which had been left cracked open, and moved to the front of the restaurant. The sun reflected off of the mirrors in the sitting area and covered the place with a golden hue.   
  
Chibi-chibi had said to look here for Nephlite's crystal. A pattern seemed to form around the crystals and the places where the senshi lived and worked. Right now Usagi and Chibi-chibi were at Ami's apartment. Starluck was sleeping back at his own place while he committed an act of breaking and entering.  
  
He had realized that the crystals were connected to each senshi. Jedite must have been connected to Rei in the past because Chibi-chibi and Starluck had found Jedite's crystal at Rei's office. He suspected that Nephrite and Zoicite would be connected with Ami and Makoto.  
  
His mind wandered back to the night Usagi was taken from him. If Rinko needed their help, why didn't she ask them? If she truly meant to protect Usagi why were they left in mystery? Something told him that that there were some empty gaps in this story, but he pushed it to the back of his mind.  
  
***********  
Usagi sighed and closed Ami's closet. Chibi-chibi entered the bedroom and shook her head.  
  
"I don't understand where it could be. I've searched all over." Usagi sighed. She looked around the neat room. Just like Ami, everything was in its place. Notes and books were set in neat piles on her desk around her computer. Usagi smiled and fingered the communicator that they all had since their high school days. She was slightly surprised that  
Ami still had hers.  
  
"Usagi." Chibi-chibi said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"No, no," Chibi-chibi held up a disk. "It says Usagi."  
  
"A disk with my name on it?" Usagi wondered. She took the disk from the young girl and inserted in the computer. She had to congratulate herself on remembering how to work a computer, especially one as complicated as Ami's.  
  
Words and numbers moved across the screen. They skimmed through diagrams and charts all on the disk.  
  
"It looks like an energy program using... rabbits?" Chibi-chibi questioned. Usagi laughed. Before turning it off she went through a few more charts and pictures while  
Chibi-chibi moved around the room. A stone labeled 'Zoicite Beta' caught her eye and she called her friend over.  
  
"Look at this. It says 'Zoicite Beta is vitreous combined with a thrombin mineral. It is a silicate of calcium and aluminum, which can be replaced by iron, and test results show that it releases large amounts of energy.'"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. It also says that it's hard to come by and take years to develop in the earth's crust. It says that there is only one stone of this kind in Japan that gave off an energy rating of thirteen hundred, the highest rating ever known," Usagi concluded.  
  
"I wonder who else knows about this and if Ami has the stone in her possession,"  
Chibi-chibi thought.  
  
"Her job!" Usagi yelled. Chibi-chibi jumped. "If it's not here it would be at her job.  
I remember in school that Ami was always very organized and her things would be in one of two places. Home and school," Usagi paused and glanced around the room. "And if it's not here then it has to be at her job."  
  
*************  
Mamoru climbed out the window with the stone that contained Nephlite's soul and set it in his pocket. It hadn't been hard to find. It was buried deep under some crates and bags of food. He had sensed the energy of Nephlite and got a hold of it. He wondered if Usagi was having any luck as he walked into his apartment. He also prayed that she wans't in any danger while she was out of his sight.  
  
He heard Starluck talking to someone and he crept into his room where they had placed her earlier. A woman with two buns on her head, like Usagi, sat on Mamoru's bed.  
Ribbons circled the main strands of hair and she held Starluck in the palm of her hand. She smiled when Starluck pointed to a small tin box on Mamoru's bookshelf.  
  
"What is this?" Mamoru asked. He didn't put his mind in defensive mode, since he felt no evil aura about this woman, but he did remain wary of the woman.  
  
"Oh Mamoru-kun. Your back," Starluck nodded her little head, and flew over to his side, resting on his head. "Any luck?"  
  
"Yeah, but Starluck," he glanced back at the woman, who seemed to glow. "Who is this?" Starluck blushed a deep read, having her lack of manner show.  
  
"Do not be afraid. I am Lady Rinko," the woman said softly. She stood up and moved over to the tin box, which contained Jedite. She explained that she was from the moon and told him that the other senshi were in good health. Rinko held Jedite in her hand with care. Her fingers moved delicately over the smooth surface.  
  
"So you have Nephlite as well?" she asked Mamoru.  
  
"Yes. I herd from Starluck, that you would be able to give them their bodies back," he commented while he was handing her Nephlite. A hint of hope shadowed his words.  
Rinko smiled as she realized why Hime loved him so much. He was pure and he cared dearly for others.  
  
"Mamo-chan! Are you in?" yelled Usagi from the other side of his front door. His head spun and he rushed, practically ran, to the door and threw it open. Usagi stood grinning with another stone between her fingers. He scooped her up and spun her around, kissing her gently upon her lips.  
  
"Such love..." Rinko sighed with a smile. Usagi's energy made her stronger.  
  
"Rinko!" Usagi gasped when she finally spotted Rinko leaning against the wall.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked, hiding behind Mamoru.  
  
"Starluck has informed me that you have the stones."  
  
"No, we still have to get Kunzite," Usagi said. Mamoru squeezed her arm and shook his head.  
  
"We have to get Kunzite another time," he said.   
  
"Earthia will have him close, so it's best that we wait a while," Chibi-chibi piped up.  
  
"I agree," Rinko said. She held out her hand to Usagi.  
  
"But we still have a week on earth left," Usagi whined. Mamoru held her tight and she held onto his shirt. She didn't want to leave him just yet. Not when everything was going so well.  
  
"Please, Rinko-san, let her stay with me," he pleaded. Rinko stared down at them and then looked out the window. It was starting to get dark. Soon she would return to the moon, and the danger was still great on earth.  
  
"Take him with you Hime-san. Take him to the moon with us," Rinko suggested.  
Usagi issued a weary look to Mamoru. He let go of her and got down on one knee, holding out her hand. He smiled at her surprised look. He ran his lips over the back of her hand.  
  
"I'd be honored if you allowed me to follow you to the moon," he said. Tears shone at the corners of Usagi's eyes.  
  
"Oh Mamo-chan… I..." she stuttered and he stood up again pulling her into a secure embrace.  
  
"I love you Usako... Say you want me to come with you."  
  
"I do... Mamo-chan I do."  
  
The silence of hope filled the air and space. On the Moon the indescribable feelings of danger and hope occupied the few living things that took residence there. The danger and confusion of the present situation made everyone uneasy. Even, some say, that the gods stirred in their beds that night.  
  
  
-----Authors Note----  
Oh my, oh my. Finally I can throw some stuff out. There is a lot of information that I have to add, but I can't add too much or I'd give the entire story away. This is what I call my slow chapter. I promise that the next one will answer a few questions. I love feedback. Keep Reading! Keep Writing! 


	9. Land Of Milk and Honey

Moon Revenge  
By Michi-chan  
  
Part 9 - The Land Of Milk and Honey  
  
::Third Generation-Silver Millennium::  
Tiny, grubby hands covered her little eyes. The children giggled as a young blond haired boy lead his peer over a hilltop. The little blue haired girl pestered him with questions as they laughed along the sunny hills of Mercury. Finally he let go and she blinked against the dim sun and gasped. Normally Princess of Mercury was used to the many waterways of the planet, and had only seen vast landmasses in her picture books.  
  
Before her was the sunny peaceful scene of rolling hills and a small river running through them. Trees covered and shaded the hilltops. Bushes of the round blue Mercury fruit, washaple, scattered about the bases of the hills close to the riverbanks. White water lilies floated gently down the soft ripples of the wide stream.  
  
"Oh wow! I've never seen anything like this!" Ami squealed in her sweet seven year-old voice. The boy, Zoicite, grinned.  
  
"I thought you might like it," he said with a slight blush.  
  
"I didn't know we had places like this on Mercury, and so close to the school too!"   
  
"It took a while to find it," Zoicite said sitting on the cool blue, green grass. Ami plopped down next to him. She watched the scenery change before her as the sun slowly began to set.  
  
"We start school tomorrow," she said quietly. "Ten years of books and training."  
Zoicite glanced at her from the corner of his eye. He had been sent to this school because it was the best school in the entire universe, and his father wanted nothing but the best from his imaginative son. Because of his social status he had been drafted to become the future general of the Earthia Palace, under the rule of future king Endymion.   
  
He had met Ami a week before at the welcoming ceremony for Mertiny Tech.  
They, since they were only seven, had their rooms next to each other while the older children had rooms in other wings. He had learned that Ami had too been chosen for a military position at the request of the great Selen. She was to protect the daughter of the Moon and teach her the ways of the universe. Desperate for a companion he had introduced himself, and immediately they became friends. Zocite knew, even though he had only known her a week, he knew when she was scared about something. He hated it when she was upset.  
  
"Ami-chan," he said lightly. "Do you know what the Land of Milk and Honey is?"  
  
"No." Ami thought about it for a second. "Is it an earth tale?"  
  
"Oh no! It's true." Zocite jumped up and pointed to the river. "Somewhere in the universe is a place where milk flows instead of water. Instead of apples and pears growing on trees there are honey drops. The grass is made of licorice and the clouds are made of Marshmallows."  
  
"Really?" Ami asked in amazement. She had a hard time picturing candy growing out of the ground, but her mouth watered at the thought of having it all in one place.  
  
"Yeah. My mom told me that my dad had taken her there. So I know it's true."  
  
"All that candy," she trailed off. "Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Sure I do," he smiled, recalling the fairy tale.  
  
"Wow! Can you take me there one day?" Ami asked in pure nieve excitement.  
  
"You bet. We'll go together and eat candy all day long," he said.   
  
"Promise?" Ami asked. Zoicite held out his pinkie finger. Ami quickly picked up the term and concept of a pinkie promise from him. They locked small fingers and smiled at each other.  
  
"I promise."  
  
  
::Present Time::  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Ami called out. She paused, her suspicions showing. Makoto slowly approached Usagi, hugging her friend dearly. The others crowded around Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi, the real Usagi, had finally come to them and she shared many tears with her friends. Minako asked a million questions on how she was treated, and Rei asked if she had been on the moon the whole time.  
  
"Oh Usagi, we've missed you so much," Makoto cried.  
  
"I've missed you guys too. So many years have passed, and I feel like I've missed out on so much." Usagi tried to hold onto all of her companions at once.  
  
"Gomen nasi Usagi-chan," Ami cried. "I wasn't strong enough to protect you."  
  
"Nor I," Rei commented. Usagi frantically shook her head, tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"It's not your fault minna. It's not your fault," she said.  
  
"Rinko didn't hurt you did she?" Minako asked.  
  
"No," Usagi paused. "I was just so lonely. I wasn't hurt, but I think I was taken away for a reason. Don't be mad at her. It seems that she's not our enemy. There is danger stirring down on earth, and I think it has something to do between Rinko and another person named Earthia." The reunited senshi had been gathered in a small dining room. It was warm and glowed a healthy silver color. Mamoru stood against a table and allowed Usagi to have her time with her friends. They explained how Earthia attacked them and how Rinko's power had saved them. Usagi mentioned Rinko's kind, yet shrewd, ways of helping them.  
  
"So this Earthia person wants to kill you, Rinko and keep hold of Kunzite and Jedite?" Makoto asked. Usagi nodded.  
  
"I don't understand why Rinko wants the four generals to return to their solid forms. They were our enemies," Minako accused.   
  
"I agree," Ami said. "It doesn't make sense."  
  
"They were my allies and protectors during the Silver Millennium," Mamoru piped up. He circled around the table and sat down in a chair. "Unfortunately they were attacked and controlled by Metallia. She put a curse on them; that each time they were reborn they would serve her in her evil ways. When Metallia was killed the curse was lifted, but they could not be reborn, so they stayed in their crystallized forms, but it still doesn't explain why she wants them."  
  
"Oh, this is so much information to take in at once," Minako said. She held her head and smiled. "Well anyway, what matters now is that we are all together and we are safe."  
  
Rinko, who had hidden herself in the shadows of the room, faded out. She loved all of this extra energy that her Hime was putting off. She felt stronger with each breath.  
  
She appeared in a circular room with a single capsule in it. Half of a man's body bobbed around in the water. Rinko touched the glass and smiled. Ami will be glad to see him again, and on better terms. She needed as many people to help her as she could get. Zoicite is of earth and possessed a large amount of Earthia's power and it would be welcome. Rinko also knew that Zoicite need a reason to stay and live. He needed hope, friendship, compassion, and love. He needed to live, free of Metallia's curse and be happy. That is what everyone needed. Everyone needed to be free of all the injustice that fate had dealt them.  
  
  
::Third Generation-Silver Millennium::  
  
"I don't want you to go Zoicite," she whined. He moved his bag into the hall. He smiled at her and dusted off his hands.  
  
"It'll only be for a year or so." He tried to sound convincing, but he knew that it didn't. Ami grabbed his arm, a slight blush creeping along her seventeen year old face. He detached her arm and patted her head.  
  
"Look, you decided to stay here and further your studies. I have to go to the Deep  
Venus Training Camp."  
  
"But, but... I don't want you to go, doesn't that mean anything?" Ami stamped her foot and looked at his heavy travel bag. Tears stung her eyes, but she refused to cry. He pulled her into a hug; he wanted to stay with her so badly it hurt. Over the ten years that he had been at Mertiny Tech he had fallen deeply, head over heels, in love with her. He knew that she loved him to, but not the way that he wanted her to love him. Despite this large obstacle, he decided to wait. One day she would realize her true feelings, and his.  
  
"Don't worry Ami-chan. I'll keep in touch."  
  
"Zoicite, who's going to make sure you get up in the morning? Who's gonna help you with any studies you may have?" Ami asked sadly. "Who's gonna take me to our secret place?" Something tugged on his heartstrings and he had to turn his head so she wouldn't see him come close to tears.  
  
"I'll be fine, really. Don't worry about me Ami-chan."  
  
"Will you still take me?" Ami whispered to him as he carried his bag down the hall to the docks. He almost dropped his bag when she grabbed his arm and asked him again.  
  
"Take you?" he smiled. "Where?"  
  
"You know!" Ami frowned. "The Land of Milk and Honey."  
  
"You know I will Ami-chan. I'd never break that promise." Zoicite smiled down at her and tossed his bag onto a carry cart. A woman over the loud speaker announced the last boarding call for Venus. Zoicite sighed and hugged Ami again.  
  
"I guess this is it," he said sadly.  
  
"I guess it is." Ami held up her pinkie finger to him. "You promise to come back and then you'll take me there?" she asked hopefully. He locked his finger with hers.  
  
As the shuttle engine roared and Ami watched Zoicite's face smile at her through the small shuttle window his words echoed in her ears.  
  
"I promise."  
  
  
::Present Time::  
  
Ami moved with frustration across a dense forest floor. She knew that the moon was large, but she didn't know that it had forests as well. It was another thing that had taken her by surprise. Ami had noticed that the moon seemed to be regenerating into a lush colorful mini planet. Flowers and trees seemed to grow out of nowhere. Rinko had said that so much vegetation had never grown on the moon before, so Ami had set out to investigate. She had been so involved in her observations that she had gotten herself lost.  
  
She cursed and hacked her way through the dense overgrowth with her hands.  
Leaves and branches smacked her in the face and the rest of her body. The heat of the burning sun found it's way to the path that she walked and made her sweat. She was getting tired and hungry and she knew that she didn't have anyone else to blame but herself. With her last ounce of strength she collapsed under a shade-giving tree. It's was small, but its lush green leaves provided adequate shading for her weary body. The sun and shade equaled sleep, and so she rested.  
  
About an hour later something warm hit her cheek. It was air and it had a foul smell to it. It blasted her softly again and she turned her head. A cool hard fingernail lifted her head. She felt its sharp point poke her neck and then leave. Suddenly she felt herself being shoved, pushed and jostled in every different direction. Her eyes shot open, blurry with sleep. A haze of confusion surrounded her as she looked around. Ami became fully alert as she spied a lesser demon with his short black claws nestled within the bark of the tree that she had been sleeping under. It had attacked her, but why? And who saved her?  
  
"Hey, are you ok?" asked a sweet gentle male voice. Ami, startled, cast a look behind her. She recognized him; lazy stance, short blond hair, gray military outfit, and soft grayish blue eyes. It was Zoicite. The one that had been part of Metallia army and had also served Endymion during the Silver Millennium.  
  
"Ami-chan, are you all right?" he asked again. Ami's mind snapped back to the events at hand. He had saved her.  
  
"Zoicite!" Ami screamed. She could have slapped herself. That hadn't been what she meant to say. She wanted to tell him that she was ok, but she ended up screaming his name in pure surprise and horror. She had even backed away from him. He cast a curious glance her way, but a loud frustrated roar turning their heads from one and other.  
  
The lesser demon had ripped the tree out of the ground and had sent if flying towards them. Zoicite grabbed Ami's hand and pulled her out of the line of fire. The monster growled and came towards them, spitting fire. Zocite shoved Ami into some under brush and jumped away, grabbing the monster's attention. He held out his hand and light gathered there forming the shape of a sword. The monster opened its mouth and spitted out a large fireball, but Zoicite knocked it away with his light weapon. He chuckled and charged forward, moving left and then right, dodging the blasts of the beast.  
  
When he jumped up and swung his sword down the lesser demon held up a claw and blocked him. Caught off guard, Zoicite pushed himself back away from the monster. It attacked again swinging its might claws at the mortal man. He dodged the one that came to his right and blocked the left swing with his sword.  
  
Ami watched, terrified and helpless. It had been years since she had fought a monster, and even when she did her powers were never that strong. Now he was here, fighting to protect her. Her head spun in confusion and her hand gripped her ears. The growls and the clash of claws and light stirred something inside her. She looked around the shrubs and found a large rock, about the size of her head. She gathered her strength and lifted it off the ground. She spun with it in her hands and kept one eye on the monster. When it got into her range she took a final spin and released the rock, sending it spiraling forward.  
  
The hard stone hit the monster square in the side of its head. Zoicite looked over at where he had cast Ami. He didn't see her head rise from the bushes. A growl from the lesser demon brought him back and he took his chance. With the monster distracted he thrust his light sword deep into the belly of the creature. Purple blood spewed from the wounded flesh, splattering Zoicite's skin. The monster seemed to cry out in pain, slowly reaching for the sword to pull it out, but Zoicite applied move pressure and moved it sideways. He ripped a mighty tear in the side of the monster and it continued to bleed. It fell over on the ground, staining the grass black with its evil blood. After a few roars and spastic jerks it finally settled down and died.  
  
The light sword disappeared from Zoicite's hand and he found Ami laying face down under the shrubs. He quickly kneeled next to her, shaking her fallen body, calling out to her as fear gripped his heart. She let out a small groan and sat up holding her arm.  
  
"Ow. That Stone was really heavy," she said moving her arms in a circle.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright Ami-chan." Zoicite stood up and looked around.  
  
"How do you know me?" Ami asked, getting up and backing away. He looks puzzled. Was he not supposed to know her?  
  
"I've always known you Ami-chan."  
  
"You say that as though you were my friend, which you are not. You are my enemy." Ami moved back some more. Why was she saying these things? Why was her heart beating like a drum inside her chest?  
  
"You don't remember, do you?" Zoicite asked quietly. Rinko had told him that the moment he stepped out the chamber his life would change. She told him that Ami and the other senshi are ignorant about their lives during the Silver Millennium. She also told him that any feeling that Ami may have had for him in the past might be gone.  
  
"I know who you are. You are Zoicite, general of Metallia army," she said hotly.  
  
"No!" Zocite yelled, making Ami stumble backwards. "That is something I am not Ami-chan. You may know me that way, but I assure you, I am different. I'm what I was before Metallia came and ruined the lives of us all. You must believe me Ami-chan.  
  
"How can I?" The fear shined bright in her pale blue eyes. She was scared, and it hurt. "You tried to kill my friends and I. How can I trust you?" Zocite sighed.  
  
"I don't know, but your going to have to. I know it's hard, but... just give me a chance, please." Ami looked up at him. Looked into his eyes and tried not to act surprised. The well of emotions, pain, fear, love, hatred, regret, grief, and passion projected into her heart and her very soul. She wanted to trust him.  
  
"I guess... every one should get a second chance in life."  
  
  
::The Past-Silver Millennium::  
  
Laughter surrounded Ami like a pillar of water surrounding a goldfish. She wanted to run, but the clump of girls prevented that. She couldn't breath and she couldn't think, She felt her face go red hot and more laughter erupted. She wanted Zoicite. She wanted him here and now. She wanted him with her, to protect her from the vultures.  
  
"I thought that the princess of Mercury would be smarter then that," scoffed a tall red head. A blond giggled.  
  
"I don't believe that she actually believes in that silly Earth fairy tale."  
  
"What a joke! Sure I believed that story. When I was three!" laughed a blue haired girl from Neptune.  
  
"Grow up Princess," said the red head again. "Those are baby stories. If you believe in those you'll never fit in at this school. I'm surprised you believe in silly stuff like that. You're practically an adult, and yet you act like such a child." The red head grabbed Ami's shoulders and lead her to an unmarked door.  
  
"Tell us Ami, are you afraid of the dark?" someone called out.  
  
"What about the Boogie-Man Ami?"  
  
"Do you think there is gold at the end of rainbows?"  
  
"Your such a baby?"  
  
"Are you going to be an explorer and go looking for dragons on earth?"  
  
"Are you scared?" whispered the red head and opened the door. Ami was shoved in. She fell among brooms and shovels. It was the maintenance closet. The door was closed and in an instant laughter erupted outside of her confined place. She heard a click and jumped to her feet, trying to turn the knob, but it would not move. She pounded on the door, screaming as darkness surrounded her. Her hearth thudded against her chest and her breathing came up short. Someone yelled something about snakes, and it didn't register in her mind until something smooth and long coiled itself around her feet. Her wails of terror echoed in the small room, and the cry of laughter covered her cry for help.  
  
"Stay put Ami, a prince will come to save you soon," called a girl through the door. The laughter faded, but her screams did not. She pounded the door with her shoulder and shrieked every time a snake crossed her skin. Tears flooded out of her closed eyelids. She felt the weight of darkness lean on her soul. Her heat felt as though it would burst along with her lungs. Her soul shattered and her mind snapped. Another blow to the door. It didn't move. She fell against it. She slid down to the floor. Her eyes wide, still flowing with tears. Saliva dripped out of her mouth and the snakes roamed her ankles. A cool wind skittered around her skirts from a tiny hole in the wall. She stuttered a single name in the darkness.  
  
"Z...Zoi...Zoicite..."  
  
  
::Present Time::  
  
Ami sat in the chair in her room, wondering why that monster attacked her. It seemed odd, that a living thing, other then the Senshi, Zocite, and Rinko, would inhabit the moon. Zoicite had saved her, and she still felt guilty for they way she treated him, but she had to admit that something inside her hated him for some reason. Maybe it was her distrust from when he took orders from Metallia.  
  
She looked out her window and saw the first sunrays of the morning. She rubbed her eyes. Had she really stayed up all night thinking about this? She slapped her cheeks to run some blood through them. She wondered what Zocite was doing. A knock on the door answered her question.  
  
"Ami-chan? Are you in there?" asked that soft voice. Ami fought down a blush she couldn't explain.  
  
"Yes, come in," she called. He came in, a bit hesitant, almost shy. He left the door  
open and took the seat that Ami offered to him. She moved to sit on her bed.  
  
"What can I do for you?" she asked.  
  
"Well I was wondering," he looked worried. "What do you remember from the Silver Millennium?"  
  
"Not much. Only that the other Senshi and I served under the Usagi and then we were killed buy Mettallia. After that the Queen revived us into another time." Ami shrugged.  
  
"You don't remember your parents from your life before that?" he asked. Ami shook her head.  
  
"Am I supposed to remember?"  
  
"It would be nice if you would." Zoicite stood up and faced her. "Tell me Ami do you know what you believed in when you were a little girl?  
  
"Well I read a lot of fairy tales and children's books." Ami smiled and looked out her window. "The best one was a story about a girl and her brother going to the Land of Milk and Honey. They were so sad because their mother and father died and their aunt was mean to them. Although I don't remember the end of the story." She saw Zoicite's  
started face and wondered if she had something wrong.   
  
"Do you believe that story?" Zoicite leaned forward a bit. Ami frowned at the question. What did he take her for? A silly airhead who didn't know the difference between what was real and what was made up?  
  
"No, I do not," she answered fiercely.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's made up!"  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"It's impossible for a place like that to exist!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My god! Think about what your saying!" Ami jumped to her feet and stood over him. "Honey from trees, milk for rivers and candy popping out of the ground. It's not real. Nothing like that is."  
  
"Yet that is your favorite story?" he questioned with an innocent look. Ami stopped, turning deep red. Her ears burned and she felt like crawling away.  
  
"Get out!" she yelled, in her last attempt to hold onto her pride. How dare he. Her mind echoed with insults as she slammed the door shut. She used to believe in fairy tales, but she quickly learned that such silly things would only drag you down.  
  
  
::Third Generation-Silver Millennium::  
  
Cold blue eyes stung him the moment he came off the shuttle. Even her stance seemed cold. He thought twice about putting his arms around her. Carefully he came down the stairs closer to her. He smiled. He was happy to see her after all.  
  
"Ami-chan, aren't you happy to see me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, it's nice to see you again Zoicite-san," she answered calmly. He flinched and made a face. He picked up his bag at loading platform and followed her back to the school grounds. They would be together for another year and then they would have to serve under the Prince and Princess.  
  
"What's the matter Ami-chan?" he asked. Ami stopped. They were outside the shuttle terminal, and they were very much alone on the path back to the school. The wind moved the skirt of uniform she wore. She turned and gave him a cold look.  
  
"If you don't mind Zoicite-san, I am a princess, and I should be addressed as Hime  
or Ami-san." Zocite was taken back. Something was wrong. Now that he thought about it,  
after a month of writing, her letter style had changed. She wasn't as cheerful in her notes,  
and she seemed very formal. Something had happened.  
  
"Ami-chan," he added emphasis to the 'chan'. "Why are you so different. I though  
we were friends. You're acting so cold."  
  
"Not cold," Ami said and started walking again. "I'm just acting the way that I  
should act." Zoicite frowned and moved in front of her, stopping her in her path.  
  
"Have you been brain washed or something?"  
  
"No I have not. I have been given a dose of reality. I know that some things are not real. There are places that you cannot go," she hinted. Zoicite knew.  
  
"Ami I told you I would take you to the Land of Milk and Honey, don't you  
believe me? I haven't forgotten our promise." Ami snapped. Rage over came her senses.  
  
"Stop lying. That place is just a fairy tale for kids of Earth. Well I'll tell you  
something Zoicite-san, I don't believe it anymore. It's physically impossible. And you lied  
about it all this time. How could you?" Ami was close to tears and Zoicite was in a state  
of shock.  
  
"What are you saying? You know me better then that. I would never lie to you. When I promised to take you, I meant it."  
  
"Lies!" Ami took a step back. "I hate you! I was shown the truth a month after you left and I hated you!"  
  
"Ami..." This time he didn't use a title. Such pain and raw emotion reflected in hisvoice. It was so sad and innocent. Ami shook her head fighting down her feeling and fled in the direction of school. Zoicite stood there for a good long time. Why? Was all he could ask.  
  
"I did promise you Ami," he said to the wind.  
  
  
::Present Time::  
  
Ami shot up in bed. Her heart ached and sweat ran down her brow. Her stomach  
lurched in the darkness. Why did she feel this way? She stumbled out of bed. She need to  
get out. Suddenly she had started to feel very congested in her room.  
  
She tripped down the halls as the others slept soundly behind closed doors.  
Something was almost pulling her out. Her bare feet were cut and blistered on the hard  
outdoor ground. She stepped off the stone path on to the soft grass and into the woods.  
She had been attacked there just two days ago. Why was she going back? Nothing made  
much since anymore. Then it dawned on her that she had no control over her own body.  
Some strange force was pulling her along. She tried to fight it, but it was no use.  
  
She came to a clearing and her feet started to bleed. Pain shot through her legs and  
she winced when she suddenly collapsed. She slowly held herself up with her arms as a  
slow cackle mocked her weakened state. She looked around and saw a shadow appear. It  
was a tall woman with several buns. The description was the same as the one that Usagi  
and Mamoru had told them.  
  
"Earthia," she sneered.  
  
"Hai, Hime Mercury. I see you know me." Earthia held a glowing rope in her hand  
and Ami trembled.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ami asked. Earthia frowned.  
  
"You are in no position to ask questions. You are the senshi from Mercury. I hate  
you all. Why do you think I tried so hard to kill you?" Earthia held up the rope. "It's too  
bad you couldn't just stay dead like a good girl." She flicked her wrist and the rope came  
down on Ami's back. It was an energy whip and it hurt like hell. Ami screamed in pain, a  
deep cut seeped blood through her night gown. With another whip Ami's gown had ripped  
down to the small of her back and another cut formed between her shoulder blades. Tears  
ran down her face, she felt so weak.  
  
************  
Ami's cry was pure torture to him as he rushed on. Zoicite had followed Ami while  
she stumbled down the hall, knowing something was wrong, but he had lost her in the  
woods. Now her cries of pain were tearing him apart. He emerged in the clearing to see  
Ami on the ground, her back covered in blood. He let out and enraged cry and shot a killer  
glance at her assailant. Earthia.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing?" he screamed. Earthia's features didn't waver one  
bit. Zoicite moved over to Ami's fallen body, cradling it. Her eyes were closed and she lay  
limp in his arms.  
  
"Traitor," Earthia said. Zoicite's head snapped up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You have betrayed the Earth and sided with these... these filthy people. Why my  
son? After taking you in. Are you not grateful that I spared your life and adopted you."  
  
"Because I have found my love," he said coolly and glanced at Ami. "And I know what is right." Earthia scoffed and held out her whip.  
  
"You have sentenced your own death which is sadly said, a foolhardy one." Zoicite braced himself, shielding Ami's body as the whip struck his back. He grunted, but refused to move. It came down on him countless times. Earthia knew that he was suffering and she enjoyed every bit of it, pain, sorrow, and despair. She was about to strike the final blow when something sharp cut across her face. She stumbled back and looked around. The sharp object, a throwing star, impaled itself to a tree. Zoicite saw it and looked around.  
  
"Earthia, you are out numbered and out matched," said a rough male voice.  
Earthia sneered as Nephrite walked out of the shadows into the clearing. She huffed.  
  
"So your body has been restored," she noted. "Once again, the people of the stars  
meddle in business that is of no concern to them."  
  
"I think you should go now Earthia. The sun is about to rise," he smiled. Earthia  
cursed and looked up at the sky and caught sight of the first light rays. In a blink of an eye,  
she was gone. Nephrite rushed over to his fallen friend and Ami.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked. Zoicite blinked rapidly.  
  
"When did you get here?" he asked.  
  
"Rinko had finished my regeneration earlier, and the stars told me that you were in  
danger."  
  
"And what about Earthia?"  
  
"The sun weakens her powers. That is what Rinko had told me. I'm sure that  
without the protection layer of Earth's o-zone layer, Earthia would have no power at all."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"No time to explain. We have to get Ami back." Zoicite jerked and carefully lifted Ami into his arms. The pain on her face made him want to cry.  
  
They made it back to the moon palace in time to stop her bleeding. Zoicite ordered everyone out, even Usagi. He stayed with her all day and all the next night. She never opened her eyes. Nightmares consumed her mind as she slept. She would cry and lash out, opening her wounds.  
  
Each time Zoicite would hold her gently, taking her bows and whispering the tales he had told her long ago. Honey on trees, Milk Rivers and marshmallow clouds would calm her. He kissed her forehead and slept in a chair next to her bed.  
  
When Ami woke up Zoicite was asleep. She blinked as the memories poured into her mind. She gasped and looked at the bandages on her body. Had he saved her again?  
He was a handsome sight in the chair, his cloths looked battered and torn and she  
wondered how long she was out. Did he stay by her bed the whole time? She allowed  
herself to blush.  
  
"Ami, are you all right?" he asked, making her jump.  
  
"Ye...yes... Did you..." she stuttered, blushing. She couldn't explain why.  
  
"I had some help, but... yes." He smiled and sat on her bed facing away from her. Ami gasped as she saw red on the back of his shirt.  
  
"Zoicite, your back!" Zoicite blushed and tried to turn away but she had grabbed his shirt and it ripped all the way down to the belt of his pants. The scar ran down his back and Ami started to cry. Zoicite panicked. Ami grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled herself up to lean on his back. He sat very still, the wetness from her eyes dripping onto his raw skin.  
  
"You got hurt, because of me," she cried.  
  
"No, Ami it was nothing-"  
  
"Lier! Don't lie to me Zoicite!"  
  
"Ami don't-"  
  
"Why? Answer me! Why did you do this? What am I to you?"  
  
"Ami I-"  
  
"I tried everything to turn you away and you keep coming back to me. Why?"  
  
"Ami-"  
  
"Why did I have to fall in love with you again?" There was a long silence and  
Zoicite turned around and held her carefully in his arms. He kissed her tears and she  
gripped his shoulders. He whispered in her ear, endearments of love and she only cried  
more. After more kisses she quieted down.  
  
"It's ok.... I'm here now. I'd do anything for you Ami. You know that. You've  
always know that. Deep down inside you knew I loved you. Even when Metallia had  
control over me, I saw you cry the night I died again. You didn't know why you cried, but  
you did, and I knew." Another silence.  
  
"I saw it," she whispered.  
  
"Saw what?"  
  
"The land of Milk and Honey. In my dreams." She gave him a teary smile. "It was just like you said."  
  
"Ami..."  
  
"And I believe... that you'll take me one day. Promise?" Ami held up her pinkie  
finger and Zoicite took it, kissing the tip. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her  
cheek, tucking her in. He stroked her face as she dozed off to sleep again. As he moved to  
the door he looked back at her before leaving. He smiled warmly.  
  
"I promise."  
  
  
--Author's Note—  
Personally I think this is one of the best chapters I have written so far for this story. I worked hard on it. I thought that adding a glimpse of their lives during the Silver Millennium would give you a good insight on how their feelings are already present inside of their hearts. I know that the fairy tale of 'The Land of Milk and Honey' is very cheesy, but I didn't want Ami to be only brains. Hey, she's allowed to have dreams too. Zoicite is a very easy person to work with in the guy form. I prefer it that way. Actually Zoicite is originally a guy, so I'm sticking with that. Yes, I'm ignoring the female version of Zoi. Anyway, I have to commend myself on the way I did my fight scenes. It came out pretty good for my first written fight scene, I think. I hope you enjoyed it and were able to actually picture what was going on in that battlefield. Thank you 'Sailor Wars' for getting me in the mood. It's an awesome SM song by Apple Pie.  
As you have probably already guessed, the next chapter will be focusing on Makoto and Nephrite. This one is going to be a difficult for me to do cause I'm in the middle of finals, so if it ends up taking longer then expected, don't get mad. It shouldn't really though. I already have half of it typed and I need to find a good addition to the main plot. Gotta squeeze that in ya know. Well I'm off to continue studying. Keep Reading! Keep Writing! 


	10. Till Death Do Us Part

Moon Revenge  
By Michi-chan  
  
Part 10 - Till Death To Us Part  
  
When Makoto woke up in the morning she knew that the time had come. She instinctively looked at her finger and took note of the ring on her finger. Now she knew for sure, he had come back. She laid her head back down on the pillow. She had slept through Ami's mishap, so when Minako burst into her room with the news she was surprised.  
  
Mako did her hair up as Minako chattered on. Her body may have grown, but it was apparent that she was still the same Minako everyone knew and loved.  
  
"Oh it was the sweetest thing. Zoi and Ami, they are such a cute couple. Every time he whispers to her or kisses she blushes. That's just like Ami. She's such an innocent." Minako laughed to herself.  
  
Mako toned her out after a while and stared out the window, fingering her ring. Did he still dislike her? She remembered that when they were together in the Silver Millennium they didn't get along, but nonetheless, she still loved him. Even now she wanted him to come to her, forgive her for what she had done, and maybe... maybe they could....  
  
*************  
  
Usagi hung on Mamoru's arm as he looked out the window at the Earth. The moon felt like a second home to him and the Senshi, and Rinko slowly explained the situation to them day by day. Evidently Earthia was bent on killing them all, but her reasons have yet to be known. Mamoru felt that he needed to find Kunzite. He got a very bad feeling in his stomach when he thought about where Kunzite would be.  
  
"You look so busy, I'm not sure I want to disturb you," came a rough untamed drawl. Usagi and Mamoru looked up to the opening to see Nephrite standing there."No not really." Mamoru looked at the papers in Nephrite's hands. "What's all that?"  
  
"Papers, for my charts Endymion-san."  
  
"Charts?" Usagi wrinkled her nose, thinking.  
  
"To plot the pattern of the stars. I doubt they are the same as they were so many years ago. Since I have by physical form back I have been instructed to continue my duties as a dweller of the Star community." He bowed slightly and snatched up several papers that fell.  
  
"Can we look at the stars tonight Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked innocently, all smiles. Mamoru hesitated.  
  
"I...I don't Usako. I don't think that we should be relaxing so much. We're all out of shape, well maybe except for Mako and Minako, but I think-"  
  
"Onigai..." she pleaded and tugged his arm. "I promise I'll do whatever training you want me to do." Mamoru smiled, know that in the end she would win because he could deny her nothing.  
  
"Alright, alright. Tonight we watch, tomorrow you train." He tried to look serious, but he ended up kissing her giggling face. Nephrite coughed and Usagi and Mamoru sprang apart. Usagi blushed.  
  
"Ah, Gomen ni Nephrite. I forgot you were there. But that happens when your in love."  
  
"I wouldn't know," he said coolly. Usagi blinked.  
  
"Well... have you ever thought of marriage?" Mamoru asked him.  
  
"I am married." Nephrite took some paper off the shelf as they stared at them.  
  
"To who?" Usagi wanted to know.  
  
"Lady Makoto for Jupiter."  
  
"What!"  
  
"It was an arranged marriage."  
  
"Does she know this?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure she does."  
  
*************  
  
Makoto looked at her arms. She had grown weak over the years. She thought about Ami and Zoi. Would Nephrite protect her if she needed help? Would he allow her to come to him? Her min racked with questions and she started to panic. Did he still hate her? Did he ever forgive her? A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Come in," she called. Nephrite stepped in and her breath caught in her chest. He was still just how she remembered. His wavy brown hair, broad shoulders, and tall figure had been recreated perfectly.  
  
"I thought I'd find you in here hiding," he said carefully, a hint of skepticism. Makoto looked out her window.  
  
"I'm not hiding Nephrite. Isn't one allowed to think in private?"  
  
"I suppose," he trailed off. He looked at her with part hate and part love. It amazed him how he could hate and love such a creature at the same time. "Get your things together."  
  
"What?" Makoto turned to look up at him. She faltered.  
  
"Get your things ready. I'm going to earth to gather some information, and you should come as well."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"A guide. I haven't been to earth in years, you knowledge will be of use to me," he said flatly. Makoto's heart sank. She thought he actually wanted her come with him, for company. She sighed and got up.  
  
"Ready." He looked confused. "I don't exactly have all my things here. They're still back on earth. I have an apartment there," she looked at him hopefully. "I'm sorry I can't do more to help."  
  
"No, you've done enough."  
  
Rinko allowed Mako and Nephrite to travel to Earth so as to gather more clues about Earthia and Kunzite. Their first night was unsuccessful and so was the night before. Most of the time Mako and Nephrite had stayed apart from each other, never speaking or even touching. It was as if they were ghosts, floating around in wasted space. As the hours passed Mako thought and worried. She wondered if she could ever be happy bound to him. As she slept that night she dreamed.  
  
***********  
::Silver Millennium::  
  
"Oh please Nephy-chan, just one little bite," Princess Makoto pleaded to her husband holding up a spoonful of cake. He shook his head holding his stomach,  
  
"Really, I can't eat another bite. Any more and I won't be able to sleep." Nephrite yawned and looked up into the face of his heart-broken wife. He felt his insides go soft and sighed deeply. "Alright, one bite."  
  
"Good!" Makoto cheered and spoon-fed him the cake. He smiled and murmured sound of pleasurable delight. Makoto blushed and stepped back.  
  
"You make the best sweets around the galaxy."  
  
"You always say that." Makoto kneeled and placed her head in his lap. He stoked her soft pink hair pulled up in a ponytail.  
  
"It's the truth." Nephrite closed his eyes. " I start tomorrow, you know that don't you?" he asked.  
  
"I know..."  
  
"I'll be home on some nights but...."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"You'll be on the Moon, you'll be home some nights too."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"I think every Friday and Wednesday. Sometimes Saturday."  
  
"I know..." They sat in silence thinking about the time they would have to spend apart. Makoto tried not to cry. She had to be strong. Besides, it wasn't like they would be separated forever.  
  
*********  
::Present Time::  
  
Nephrite awaked to the tantalizing aroma of egg, bacon, and porridge. He yawned and sat up in bed in a very undignified way. His hair was tousled and bunched and his eyes were puffy and red from crying in his sleep. Nightmares continued to plague him and every time he would ask the air: "Why didn't she stay home?"  
  
A knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts. He had refused to sleep in the same room as him, so she had prepared a guest room for him. It was tinted light green with floral patterns along the top of the wall. Potted plants loitered in the corners, and pictures were placed neatly along the shelves.  
  
"Nephrite? Are you up?" Makoto called through the door.  
  
"Why?" he shot back coldly. Colder then he wanted to sound. Why did he still hold this grudge?  
  
"I uh..." her voice trailed off behind the solid doorway. She fell silent. A few second later he herd someone leave. Nephrite jumped up out of bed and threw open the door. When he stood in the living room all he saw was a note next to his shoes and breakfast set on the table for him.  
  
************  
Nephrite's mind plagued him as he worked. Part of him wanted to go out and find Makoto, and the other half wanted to figure out why Earthia was so bent on destroying the Moon dwellers. She needed the ozone layer of Earth to protect her body against UV rays, and she also wanted to keep Kunzite, and Jedite in her possession. So why did she call Zoicite her son? He ran his fingers through his hair and let out an exasperated groan. Sitting in Makoto's abode wasn't getting him anywhere. He need to get out, he need to think about his mission, and he need to stop thinking about Mako and her delicious breakfast.  
  
The sunlight felt good on his face the moment he stepped outside. His memories of Earth still flowed in his mind. He wondered was that girl, Naru was her name, was doing now. Guilt traveled through his mind, but he wasn't sure if it was the guilt of thinking of other women or the guilt of leaving them behind to worry about them. He knew that he and died in the arms of Naru, be even then his heart had been somewhere else. Now that he thought of it, he couldn't find any reason why he felt attracted to Naru. Makoto's sad face flashed in his head.  
  
"I need," he said to nobody as he walked down the streets of Tokyo. What did he need? Makoto? Love? Compassion? Forgiveness? A friend? He stopped. Food. He needed food. He looked around. The city had changed. Where could he god now? A restaurant? But he didn't have any money. Now he really felt guilty. He felt like a moocher. Makoto was probably working, working to provide for both of them in this money-based world. He remembered when he was a child and he had to work to provide for his mother after his fathered died. After that he swore that he would desire nothing from no one. Then Makoto had entered his life and he broke his vow. He wanted her to give her love to him. She did so then and she was doing so now, and he wanted to love her in return, but a simple grudge in his stubborn mind prevented that.  
  
***************  
Makoto backed into the apartment, her arms full of groceries. She planned to cook up a great dinner for Nephrite. Her great passion in cooking fueled the empty slots of her tired muscles. Maybe all this cooking would toughen her up. She hadn't fought in such a long time, she felt weak. She looked around, wondering if he was home.  
  
"I hope he didn't go out to find me. I said in the note that Id be back at seven," she said to no one. Just then the door opened behind her and she whirled to see Nephrite. They stared at each other for a while, than Nephrite walked past her into his room. Makoto stood where she was. She slowly turned and looked at his closed door.  
  
"Dinner will be ready at six," she whispered to the closed door. She moved to the kitchen and started to boil water. Makoto tied on her apron. A warm feeling surrounded her whole body. It was the secure feeling she got when she cooked, like nothing could touch her. Nothing could harm her. Nothing could reach her. She was in her own bubble doing what she enjoyed most.  
  
Her hand flew as cut up vegetable, and tofu. She dumped them in the pot with care. She fired up her stove and pulled out her favorite frying pan. It was a waltz that she played in her mind. Her feet seemed to float as she danced around the kitchen to the music in her head. Soon the food was ready, the table was set, and the only thing that was missing was her courage to ask Nephrite to sit with her.  
  
Once again, like she had that morning, she approached his door and gently knocked. He answered in an indecisive voice. She stopped. A long silence passed.  
  
"Dinner's ready."  
  
"Dinner?" The door slowly opened and soon he was revealed to her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You made dinner?"  
  
"Yes." She stepped back to show him the table that she set. He walked past her, slightly touching her shoulder. Makoto followed him, feeling a bit more at ease. He took his seat and she served him.  
  
"I worked really hard on the tofu dish, it hard to work with you know." Makoto smiled at him and his stomach did flip-flops.   
  
"Why?" he asked. Makoto paused.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why did you make all of this? What is the point of it all?"  
  
"I..." Makoto thought for a moment. "I don't quite remember what I did to make you hate me but… I'll try my hardest to correct it. Minako always said that the fastest way to a man's heart was through his stomach, and I figure that I cook well enough to find some way to your heart." Makoto looked at her feet and twisted her fingers.  
  
"Do you remember?"  
  
"No… I don't…"  
  
"Then you don't know that you can't make it up with food Makoto." Her name was sweet on his lips. She looked so defeated and he wanted to hold her more than anything in the world. He needed her badly; he would have ill feelings towards her as long as she stayed ignorant.  
  
***********  
Earthia growled in the darkness. The people of Earth were praying to their false gods again. They had not respect for her. They didn't care. Some even worshiped the other planets. In her crystal orb she saw a girl pray to Venus for a happy love filled marriage. It made her sick. It gave even more of a reason to destroy them.  
  
"I can't stand it!" she screamed. "Fires of Mars, Beauty of Venus, Wisdom of Mercury, Strength of Jupiter, Grace of Selen! I can't stand it! Worthless filthy fool!" Earthia threw the orb against the wall. Gaia watched her counter part. It wasn't fair that she could not take away the pain of her master, that her master could the share in the joy of the people of Earth, but she also felt sorrow. That separation hurt both mentally and physically.  
  
"Dose is hurt that much Earthia?" asked a lengthy male voice. Earthia hissed.  
  
"I don't understand. I have the power to separate from my removed earth children, but I still cannot defeat my greatest rival." Her eyes glowed red and an aura surrounded her body.   
  
"Be patient. In time you will get what you desire."  
  
"Still I cannot wait for the destruction of my own planet." She turned to the glowing orb, which had contained the melodious male voice. She lifted her hands and it began to take a human form. "Kunzite," she said simply.  
  
"Yes Mother?" He bowed low, dressed in his gray General's uniform. His silver-white hair settles around his shoulders and he cast her an upward glance from under his lids.  
  
"I want the people of Earth dead, all of them." As Kunzite bowed a scream erupted from the side door. Gaia was clutching her chest and was obviously struggling to hold herself up right.  
  
"Please, Earthia, please, have mercy. They are a part of me, please. You'll only kill me, please, Earthia!" Gaia pleaded. She was now on her knees in front of Earthia, clutching the hem of her dress, tears streaming down her cheeks. Earthia was startled for a moment. Kunzite only cast a merger glance to the crumpled girl on the floor with empty eyes.  
  
"Gaia…"  
  
"Onigai!"  
  
"Gaia…" Earthia paused and sighed. "Kunzite, the people of the country Japan will do. At lest them the precious princess of the Moon will feel the pain of loosing the lives of her friends and family."  
  
"… Earthia… a..arigato," whispered Gaia. Kunzite nodded and Earthia pulled her dress away from the prying hands of Gaia, disappearing into the darkness. Kunzite glared down at the crumbling form of Gaia.  
  
"Do you realize that you are just avoiding the inevitable?" he asked her. She looked up at him with sad eyes.  
  
"I know, but your afraid too, aren't you?" Kunzite flinched. "You want to protect her right?" He turned away from her.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. My loyalty lays with Earthia, my one true mother."  
  
"Does it?" He answered her yes. "Do think that Rinko will defeat Earthia?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But if Rinko had a fighting chance, even a winning chance would you-"  
  
"No I would not," he snapped, cutting off her accusations. My past means nothing. It is only mistakes that I shall soon rectify. When it all over…" He frowned as he thought.  
  
"Tell me Kunzite," Gaia asked in a sorrowful tone. "In the end what will be significant in your life? Could you ever go back? Do you think she would want you?" Kunzite held up his head and pasted a vicious look on his face. Gaia cowered a bit then he turned and left the room mumbling.  
  
"In the end it doesn't really matter."  
  
****************  
:: Silver Millennium ::  
  
"Nephy I'm tired of sitting around and do nothing," she whined while sitting on the bed, her slightly round stomach showing under her nightgown.  
  
"You should stay home, I don't want anything to happen to you." Nephrite buttoned up his shirt and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I won't be locked up like a prisoner Nephrite," she argued. She stood up quickly, trailing him around the massive bedroom.  
  
"Stay here," he said calmly, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"I'm not a pet Nephrite."  
  
"You need to stay safe at all times. Your breeding now Love."  
  
"What about the princess, I can't leave her."  
  
"She has the other Senshi. She'll be fine until your tem month are up."  
  
"TEN MONTHS! I can't stay cooped up for that long!"  
  
"Look Mako, the situation is getting worse. Metallia's forces are expanding and I need to know your safe."  
  
"I'm not a baby Nephrite."  
  
"No put your acting like one."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Stay here Mako, that's final!"  
  
  
That very day Mako left after he did, dressed in a looser fitting fuku, she traveled to earth to resume her duties. That evening the Moon kingdom was attacked. Many lives were lost and the leader Matallia laughed with glee over the dead bodies. Soldiers of Earth littered the Moon lands and the Generals of the crown Prince lay dead or dying with unspeakable pain.  
  
Nephrite held Mako's cold body in his blood soaked hands. He was bleeding to death and it was only a matter of time. A sharp sword had been thrust into her swelled belly. She was dead, the baby was dead, and he was dying. He cried out in pain sorrow and hatred. If only she had stayed home like he told her, she would be alive, and so would their child.  
  
****************  
::Present Day::  
  
Mako sat up in bed panting, sweat pouring down her hot face. She held her stomach as a sharp familiar pain shot through her. She finally understood. He was mad that she died, that she had killed their child, that he couldn't protect her. She wanted to cry out in pain as he memories of their millennium marriage flowed inside her body. She slowly got out of bed and pulled on a robe. She carefully left her room and strode over to Nephrite's door. It wasn't locked. She came in and saw him sprawled on top of the sheets of the bed. His window was open and paper littered the floor under the window. She remembered as a member of the start community his job was to plot the position of each star, each life, and each destiny. In addition to that he also had to protect the prince.  
  
"Nephy…" Mako whispered, the name familiar and sweet on her lips. He stirred. She knew he was a light sleeper. "Nephy, forgive me."  
  
"Makoto…" He groaned and sat up looking at her with a tired look. "Not now."  
  
"No, it has to be now. I understand now." There were tears in her eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Nephrite I-" she was cut off by a loud piercing scream. She and Nephrite snapped to attention. He bolted out of bed and looked out the open window. Under the streetlights a woman was rained of her life force by a dark creature.  
  
"Earthia… I can sense her powers behind this." Nephrite, who had fell asleep in his cloths, rushed out of the apartment. Makoto called after him but he didn't answer. She pulled on her shoes and discarded her robe, rushing after him. By the time they got out of the apartment building the streets were littered with people who had been dragged from their homes at this ungodly hour by dark monsters.  
  
The monsters were the size of human. They had tough forest green skin and large muscles in their arms and legs. Red eyed and white fanged; they jumped onto balconies broke windows and pulled out screaming mothers, fathers, and children. They sank their teeth into the fragile human flesh and instantly the humans shriveled up like raisins. Makoto watched in horror as a whaling child of ten cried and struggled against one of the beasts. Something inside her snapped and she ran forward, ignoring Nephrite's voice. She shouldered the creature at full speed, knocking it too the ground. The child was released and gathered in Makoto's waiting arms. The child cried into her shoulder and the creature growled. It hisses and snarled, waving it's arms about the night air. Then it dropped dead. Makoto stared at the body surprised.Nephrite came up behind her, a few glowing stars in his hand.   
  
"I've seen these before," he said quietly. Makoto stared at him.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"On Earth during the Millennium Battles. They'll come for us now."  
  
"Why?" Makoto panicked, holding the child tight."  
  
"You took its prey and I killed it. They are very noble creatures obsessed with revenge." He took the child from her and laid him among the bushes. Under his spell the child slept. Deep growls surround them. Nephrite knew they had to move and fast. He grabbed Makoto's hand and they ran through the streets of Tokyo. They had to find another, safer place to fight. There were too man witnesses and too many victims if they stayed. Soon they were among the open fields of one of Tokyo's parks.  
  
"This is as far as we can go. We're completely surrounded." Nephrite never let go of her hand. He wanted to protect her. He had too.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"I just can." Just then something dark jumped out of the bushes moving toward them at full speed. Makoto heard the creature, but in the dark she couldn't see anything.  
  
"Where-" Her question was cut off as she heard the cry of the dying beast. Nephrite.  
  
"Stay close. In the dark they are hard to see." Another jumped out and Nephrite cut it down. After a long silence they all jumped out. In the light Makoto would have been able to count twenty of them, but in the darkness of the moonless night it sounded like one hundred. Eventually Nephrite had to let go of her head but he called out to her so that she would know that he was near. The battle raged on. Makoto punched and kicked but only made contact a few times. She screamed as something clawed at her back. She turned quickly and reached out, grabbing a beefy arm. She used all of her might and threw the monster over her shoulder. Another sharp swipe at her back; she spun around and kicked at her attacked, but it had learned from the others. It grabbed her leg and twisted it in the wrong direction. She felt the pain then heard the snap. She screamed and fell to the ground, nursing her wounded leg as she fell into eternal sleep.  
  
Nephrite heard her scream and he had found her limp on the ground. He held her gently in his arms. The creatures were already dead, and the battlefield smelled of blood and sweat. He looked her over and carefully picked her up. Her groan relived him and scared him at the same time. Makoto, he had failed her again. He didn't protect her and now she was hurt.  
  
By the time the clock struck six in the morning Nephrite had bandaged her leg and nursed her. She made low noises as she slowly recovered. He stroked her hair and questioned himself. He was supposed to hate her, right? So why did he want to love her again.  
  
"Gomen ne," she whispered. Nephrite, startled, looked at her sadly.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For not listening in the past and making you worry about me."  
  
"It's alright." His heart swelled. He prayed that he could tell her what his heart was telling him.  
  
"Don't hate me." Her plea was pitiful and weak and made him want to cry out in shame.  
  
"I… I don't hate you Makoto… I just…" He sighed and ran a finger along his brow. "I was devastated when you died that night. Hating you… I just wanted to keep my heart from breaking again."  
  
"Because of me?" she asked.  
  
"No… because I was scared. I was afraid that I'd loose you again." Nephrite covered her with sheets and stood up to leave.  
  
"Nephrite wait," she called to him. He paused, but didn't turn around.  
  
"Is it too late?" she asked carefully, holding back tears.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"To say 'I love you'?" He turned slowly and looked into the eyes of his wife, his true love, the one whom he had denied himself over the course of time. He sat on the bed gently and gathered her in his arms, careful to squeeze her too hard.  
  
"No… no it's not too late." He waited. "I love you Makoto, I'll love you forever, till death do us part," he recited.  
  
"And beyond?" Makoto asked falling asleep.  
  
"And beyond."  
  
-Authors Note-   
I have to say that this is a long piece, and it took long. It was hard putting Makoto and Nephrite into character. I know that the details were a bit choppy and the story is a bit rushed. Even the fight scene is short, but I think what happens at the end is the true kicker. At lest in this chapter you gain some insight on Kunzite and Earthia. If the mood strikes me I may do a revised version. I'm not overly pleased with my work on this chapter, but I promise that I'll pour all of my soul, sweat and blood into chapter 11.  
  
In the next chapter you see Rei and Jedite hook up. This one will be a lot more involved and will reveal more secrets of the Moon Kingdom. Rinko will show up and Earthia's intentions will be made clear. Also be prepared because something major is going to happen in this chapter. 


	11. Crucible of Death

Moon Revenge  
Chapter 11 – Crucible Of Truth  
By Michi-chan  
  
"This has gone on for too long Rinko!" Rei yelled. She slammed her fists down on the table. Usagi hesitated to speak as Rei made it her purpose to prosecute Rinko in the large room. Minako waited in silence, watching them intently. Zoicite's cool eyes were cast downward.  
  
Jedite, who had just been recently revived, lingered in the corner. Makoto and Nephrite had just returned from earth. Makoto's leg was still in a cast. Mamoru closed his eyes and waited as Rinko sat with an indifferent look upon her serene face.  
  
"What is going on Rinko? Earthia's attacks have been nonstop for the past three weeks. We don't know anything about her, we don't know anything about her motives, and we don't even know how to stop her." Rei stood straight up and gave out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I know Lady Mars. I know that I owe an explanation," Rinko said.  
  
"Are you going to answer some questions?" Rei asked.  
  
"I can."  
  
"I have a question, and it's been bugging me for a while," piped up Usagi. She gave a gentle squeeze to Mamoru's hand. "I want to know why Earthia hates you, and why we all got dragged into this." Rinko looked at her princess, her own. She looked at the others, their faces eagerly waiting for an answer.  
  
"When the planets, moons, and stars were created by the gods," she began, "Maidens were created as well. I am a maiden of the Moon and Earthia is the maiden of Earth. When the people of Earth didn't acknowledge her and began to admire and praise the other maidens she became violently jelouse. She hated me the most, for some reason."  
  
"So what does that mean? What does that have to do with us?" Minako asked.  
  
"Well we maidens gain our power from the life energy of the inhabitants. Certain inhabitants, who are direct descendants of the maidens, have a power directly linked with ours. You, Hime, are a direct descendent of me. The only way to destroy me is to destroy you and vice versa. If a maiden and all of her direct children die then that world would be destroyed." There was a long silence. Then Mamoru spoke.  
  
"Isn't Usagi the only remaining descendent of the Moon Kingdom?"  
  
"Yes and No, my dear prince. You see there were many others from the Moon Kingdom that I could gain power from, but Earthia destroyed them all. Hime is the last, and because she is a direct descendent she and I are crucial to one another."  
  
"So what about the rest of us?" Ami asked.  
  
"You senshi are the last of your planets as well, and are also direct descendents."  
  
"And Kunzite, Jedite, and Zoicite? What about them?" Rei inquired. Jedite spoke up.  
  
"Rei…" he hesitated when he cast a glace at her eyes. "Zoicite is like an indirect descendent. He traveled to the Earth, no one was aware where he came from, and Earthia decided to use him to harness power."  
  
"Through time I harnessed a lot of Earthia's powers even though I am not directly linked to her," Zoicite spoke up.  
"As for Kunzite and I," Jedite said. "We are direct descendents."  
  
"I'm a member of the Star Community," Nephrite said. "A neutral force."  
  
"So your saying that if we kill Jedite and Kunzite Earthia will die?" Minako asked. Rei jumped.  
  
"No we can't do that. There must be another way," she cried in a hysterically panicky shrill of a voice.  
  
"Rinko?" Usagi whispered, but Rinko just hung her head.  
  
**************  
Jedite knocked on Rei's door to her chambers. His new body felt numb from lack of use. Rei quickly ushered him inside and closed the door, locking it. He sat in a chair and shook his head.  
  
"Rei why do you keep doing this. You act ashamed every time I try and see you."  
  
"Well Jedite how will it look if everyone found out that…" she trailed off. Her heart raced at his lazy, yet innocent, face. He stood up and held her in his arms.  
  
"Found out what? That we are in love? That we've been in love ever since you were reawakened? That we had an-"  
  
"Stop it," she pleaded, pushing herself out of his arms.  
  
"Rei, you can't hide it, and you can't be ashamed of it either."   
  
"Stop it." She turned on him and glared. "Ami and Makoto learned how to love Zoi and Nephrite again. I didn't. Instead I ended up…" she paused then continued, "How was I suppose to know?"  
  
Jedite glared back at her. He knew. He knew that she was deeply in love with him, just as he was. This raven-haired vixen had the ability to twist his heart and turn his head. She was dynamic and passionate and very independent, but unknown to the others was that she was very shy, and sometimes insecure. Rei had secrets and she wanted no help from anyone. So when a lone stranger came to live in the Shinto shrine with her and her grandfather she said nothing. When she and that stranger fell in love, she said nothing. When that stranger suddenly disappeared only to show himself as her enemy years later, she said nothing.  
  
Rei wanted to be open with her affections, but instead she decided to burry them deep inside her. She didn't want her love for Jedite to be questioned. If she fell for him too quickly her friends were bound to detect some previous foreplay. The one thing she could not live with was the shame and guilt of carrying out a romantic affair with a man who turned out to be a deadly enemy.  
  
"I'm not going to do this anymore Rei, I don't see why we should hide." He moved around her room, and finally came to a stop at her window.  
  
"I just don't think we should-"  
  
"Just say it Rei. Say it!"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"That you don't want to be with me."  
  
"But I do, I just don't think that it should be rushed." Rei closed her eyes as he returned to her side. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to his own body. She relaxed and swayed in his arms. This is the way it should be, at all times, not just in the privacy of their rooms. He wanted to express his feeling out in the open and she was denying him that. She was denying the feelings that they shared deep down ever since they began new lives after the fall of the Silver Millennium.  
  
"Make your choice Rei, but I can't wait anymore, not like this." His words were like ice and sent chills up he spine. The words felt dry in his throat. He was pushing her away and he knew it, but she was doing the same. In the back of his mind he wondered if she hurt every time she pushed him away, because he sure as hell felt awful when he did it.  
  
"Jed… I… I can't…"  
  
"Gomen ni Rei-san." His heart-filled whisper of apology felt like a twist in her gut. He kissed her so gently, so tenderly, that she felt like crying. Soon, he was gone. He was tired of her silly fears. She settled into her bed in a trance. She stared at the ceiling, but she didn't cry. For some reason she couldn't. She wanted to cry so badly, but a single tear would not fall, no matter how hard she tried.  
  
*****************  
Rei was worried, and Jedite could tell. She stood outside staring into space. Concern was written all over her face. Her brows were set in a deep 'v' shape. Her lips were pursed and she kept her hands in tight fists. He fought the urge to leave her standing there alone, but he went against all other judgment and he approached her. She didn't seem notice him until he cleared his throat.  
  
"Oh Jedite, I didn't see you there," she said.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her. Rei looked back up at the sky. She shook her head and he squeezed she soulders.  
  
"I feel something bad is coming. I'm not sure at what it is, but it's really bad."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is it from the Earth?"  
  
"Defiantly… It felt like how it did before," she whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"When you came to earth that one night, and just before that attack on the moon in the Silver Millennium." She wanted to lean in his arms. "I felt this pressure on my heart. It hurt so much that I would cry sometimes." They stood in silence for a while.  
  
"Both times you were ashamed of our love," he whispered. Rei reeled oh him, a spark in her violet eyes.  
  
"Are you saying that it's my fault?" Jedite didn't say anything for a while.  
  
"No, I'm not saying that. I just can't understand why you keep this secret."  
  
"I just do, so don't ask me anymore. You're such an idiot Jedite. Not everyone needs to know that I loved you way before I was a senshi."  
  
"Then you know that I can't fight beside you," he hissed. Rei looked at the ground. There was another long silence and then he disappeared, just like he had always done.  
  
**************  
"A power transfusion? What's that?" Ami asked. Rinko held up a small orb. It seemed dim, like a dying light. Rinko had gathered all of the senshi and their counterparts into one room. It was hidden deep within the catacombs of the moon. Drips of water plopped into sizable puddles on the rocky ground. There was no opening for sunlight but the caves seemed bright enough.  
  
"Since you are not direct descendants of me then you must willingly channel a specified energy into this orb. From there it will directly link to me," she said.  
  
"I don't mean to question the methods Rinko, but why does it go to you instead of Usagi?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I'd have to agree. It seems that Usagi is more capable of physical battle then you are," inquired Zoicite.  
  
"I think so too," Minako agreed. Rinko began to look annoyed and impatient. Her eye twitched and she clutched her fist. Minako took notice. Rei felt her anger rise inside of Rinko then slowly die down. She wondered what Rinko was getting riled for.  
  
"The transfusion will channel directly through me to Hime. I know that in the past you have given her power to fight, but the power that you will be emitting would be too great for her body to handle. This orb is the evolved form of the silver crystal and is a part of me. Once the transfusions are complete Hime and I will possess enough power to stop Earthia."  
  
"You say that the energy that we'll be giving up is a specified energy right?" Zoicite asked. Rinko nodded.  
  
"What kind of energy?" Nephrite questioned. Rinko took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Their questions were burning time and she was hungry for the power.  
  
"I revived the generals for a reason. The energy of your positive emotions from the Silver Millennium was great. The emotions that you carried for your counterparts were more powerful then the original powers you have been blessed with. The desire to protect the ones you love boosted your power tenfold and it still does."  
  
A question posed in Rei's mind as she zoned Rinko out. If Rinko wanted to use the power of their positive emotions then wouldn't Rinko notice that she had tried to push Jedite out of her heart? Would she see the shame of her past love affairs with him? Rei also wondered if she could hold back all of the welling emotions that she felt for Jedite. Her heart felt heavy and a wave of fear consumed her entire body. Jedite wasn't near so he didn't see her hold her arms and shake herself until her brain rattled.  
  
"So this is based on our relationships from the silver Millennium?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"Yes." Rinko held the orb out and her eyes shined with anticipation and excitement. After much debate the senshi and generals agreed to take part In Rinko's plan. Rinko was pleased. Her soul craved the energy she was about to recive. Soon, very soon, everything would be over and her wishes would come true. She only prayed that her Hime would find it in her heart to forgive her. If not…  
  
"Rei, Jedite, do you mind doing the honors and begin?" Rei panicked, but Jedite took the opportunity and stepped forward, taking the orb out of Rinko's hand. Rei moved sluggishly towards him. As they had been instructed to do so Rei touched the orb, her fingers brushing against Jedite's. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Now clear your mind of your physical form and try to become one with your partner," said Rinko. She held out her hands and red circles formed around the two. Everyone watched in aw as the circles glowed and their friends seemed to become limp in the air. Nephrite wondered if the process was going to successful.   
  
Usagi gripped Mamoru's arm. No matter how hard anyone tried they all soon realized that this was also a test of their love. It would prove just how strong their love was for one-another, all except for Minako. Suddenly Jedite cried out in pain. They jumped and Ami panicked.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Zoicite screamed.  
  
"He's in pain," Usagi whispered.  
  
"But why not Rei?" Minako questioned.  
  
"Something is wrong," Ami vented. "Something is wrong in their minds…" Ami trailed off and cast her worried glace at Jedite and Rei. She could see, even if the others could not. Jedite cried out in pain and sorrow. She saw the tears flow from his eyes and he clutched his heart as though it were being ripped to shreds.  
  
Ami also saw that Rei was in pain as well. Rei was trying not to scream, but her face was tensed and scrunched. Beads of sweat covered her face and her hand twitched. They were both suffering from something, but what. Were they fighting some sort of invisible enemy? They looked so afraid.  
  
Rinko hadn't given them any proper warning about this transfusion. Rinko was also no help to them. She concentrated hard on maintaining the circle that protected their human bodies. Ami realized that without it their bodies would vanish from this plane, probably never to return.  
  
"Concentrate Rei!" Ami yelled and the other quickly snapped their attention to her. "Don't be afraid!" Ami yelled. She had to help stabilize their mind, and if she could reach them…  
  
**************  
"I don't love you Jedite!" Rei yelled.  
  
"You say that but you're lying. Have you forgotten the nights that I held you in the rain? How you curled on my lap and how I would kiss you."  
  
"No! I haven't forgotten, but if the other knew-"  
  
"Dammit Rei, why the hell do you even care. Is your reputation more important than the love that I feel for you?"  
  
"No. It's just that…" she couldn't answer him. Her soul had been floating around in nothingness for a while now. Their souls were arguing when they should have been merging together. She had refused him so openly that he began to fade with each increase of anger. She felt pain though. This pain was more immense then any other pain she ever knew.  
  
"So you'd rather endure this pain Rei? You'd rather suffer?" he questioned her. Rei felt like dying. Even when only her soul existed she managed to feel the weight of shame and suffering.  
  
"I'm stubborn Jedite, I can't help it," she whispered.  
  
"Yes you can." He paused and then winced. She was still pushing him away. Didn't she realize that she was killing him, killing herself? He didn't much care that he would vanish, but if she ceased to exist he would never forgive himself. He loved her more then anything in the world and she was denying him that one simple pleasure.  
  
"Jedite!" she screamed when she saw him vanish then reappear. The pain in his body and soul came together as a major blow. He cried out. His strength seemed to skitter away  
  
"Rei… God, you're… killing us both!" He was angry with her now. He was angry at the fact that the importance of their relationship was being played with. Somehow she had managed to rile him to the point of violence.  
  
"Jedite your fading!"  
  
"Look at me Rei!" he managed to scream even though he was still in pain. "I'm like this because of you, and because of you we have managed to doom ourselves into eternal suffering. Well you know what, I'd take that over this pain."  
  
"No don't say that-"  
  
"I mean it Rei. Push all you want. I'm tired of fighting you." He had stopped yelling now, closing his eyes while she cried. He had lied to the both of them. He didn't want to suffer because she wanted to push him away. He wanted to continue fighting for the affection he knew was there, but he was too tired and too hurt physically and emotionally.  
  
"Jedite your fading!" His body was becoming harder and harder to see. It was then that everything she had stood for was wrong. Every moral she thought was good between them was wrong. She was wrong about everything and if he managed to leave her forever she would die from the heartache. She wanted him to stay.  
  
"Jed, stay with me please," she cried. "Don't give up on me. I… I…" She saw him now. Was he getting clearer? Was he closer or was this just a part of her imagination. Was the pain that she had been feeling gone?  
  
Rei's mind and soul finally realized that if Jedite left her now, there would be no coming back. He wouldn't be reborn and return to her. He would be gone forever. She had asked herself; could she really live with this feeling of undying love and misery for someone who would never come into her life again? The answer had been no.  
  
"Jedite please… I need you here… with me…"  
  
******************  
Earthia screamed and collapsed on the floor. Gaia and Kunzite huddled around her. Earthia gripped her heart and choked. Her breathing was shallow and her head spun. She felt like she was dying and she couldn't get up. She couldn't move as she lay there on the floor. She shuddered and bucked from the immense amount of pain she was feeling. Her back arched and her spine ached. Her eyes became dilated as a small trail of saliva trailed past her open lips. She only saw white and only felt pain. A dull ringing sound echoed between her eyes. After more agonizing moments she passed out. Even while sleeping she was heaving.  
  
"Kunzite-san," Gaia whispered urgently as she held Eathia's sweaty palms.  
  
"I know, I know. It's gotta be Rinko." Kunzite cursed and stood up. The time has come and now there was no turning back.  
  
"You have to stop her, if you don't Earthia will…"  
  
"Don't worry your pretty little head, I'll take care of it." Kunzite took a deep breath and looked back at the fallen form. He would be the last link to her after Endymion gave his power to Rinko. He had to stop them.  
  
"Here, take the transport stone." Gaia handed him a small black stone. "Earthia used that to get to the moon. You have to hurry."  
  
"Don't worry. Without my share of energy, Earthia won't die." He turned but Gaia called him back.  
  
"Don't get sidetracked Kunzite, no matter what," she said. Kunzite nodded deeply and left. Earthia stirred and shook. She moaned as her actions became more violent. She started to scream again, holding her heart. Gaia panicked as she realized that Endymion and the Moon Princess had started the transfusion.  
  
"Oh Kunzite-san, onigai hiaku," she whispered. At that moment every living thing on earth felt a pang of fear and despair.  
  
--Author's Note—  
Man that was a hard one. I'm trying to move the story along. Expect a lot of action in the next chapter and some eye opening conversation. Oh and for all of you Minako fans, don't worry. I haven't forgot about her. Keep Reading. Keep Writing. 


	12. Dance of Death

Moon Revenge  
By Michi-chan  
  
Part 12 – Dance of Death  
  
Kunzite took no time in getting to the moon and locating the cavern in which Rinko and the other scouts were located. He knew that no one had yet sensed his presence in the dark corner of the cave. This gave him ample time to gather his thought and devise a quick plan.  
  
As he suspected Rinko was digging her greedy little claws in Endymion's emotional energy. He wasn't in pain, and neither was the Moon Princess. He silently sent op a prayer of thanks that Eathia had found his stone before Rinko did. If it had been the other way around disaster would have surely struck.  
  
He looked over at the orb that Rinko held and saw the circles that were emitted from it and surround his prince and the princess. It seemed as though all of her concentration was focused on keeping the circles stable. If he ran up and took it, even managed to destroy it their physical bodies would be destroyed. The death of the princess would kill Rinko but in turn Endymion's lose would cause great pain to Earthia. He took notice of Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jedite who stood tiredly against the sidewalls with the senshi of Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. It seemed that the only pair that hadn't gone up was the senshi of Venus, and Kunzite knew that there was no way it hell that would happen.  
  
He felt himself weaken a bit and came to the conclusion that Earthia was having another attack on her power. He had to act fast. With a quick route plot in his head her gathered all his thoughts and held onto the power he had left. In a flash he phased out with great speed heading towards Rinko and the orb that decided the fates of everyone.  
  
****************  
Minako saw it happen all too fast. A blur ran past Rinko and took the orb with it all before she could call out a warning. The thing phased out again before she could get a clear view of. Usagi and Mamoru cried out in pain, as their bodies seemed to fade and she panicked again. She didn't think she could live if Usagi disappeared again.  
  
"Kunzite!" Jedite yelled. Minako's head whipped around in every direction, then she finally looked up. Speak of the Devil. There he was in his gray general uniform holding the orb. He was in great concentration, not even paying attention to them at all. Zoicite held out his hand, using what energy he had left, to form his blade, but it looked more like a dagger. Ami grabbed his hand and shook her head.  
  
"Look, Usagi and Mamoru-san are coming down," she said. Makoto immediately rushed to Usagi, shaking her. Kunzite looked at them and breathed a quick sigh of relief.  
  
"Kunzite what the hell do you think your doing?" Nephrite yelled up at him. "You almost killed-"  
  
"Quiet!" Kunzite yelled. He held up the orb. "I got what I came for."  
  
"How dare you betray our prince this way? Aiding the enemy!" Jedite accused.  
  
"You always did jump to conclusions Jedite." He carefully eyed the bunch and figured that they were all too tired to fight him, which was definitely good thing. "This time it is you who are wrong."  
  
"Give the Silver Crystal back," Makoto demanded.  
  
"You don't know what you are doing Kunzite," Ami pleaded. "Why don't you join us, and stop-"  
  
"Shut up!" Kunzite held the orb out to show them. "Too bad you didn't get all your facts straight. This isn't the Silver Crystal." Almost everyone stood in awe and confusion. A shot shattered the silence and clipped the side of Kunzite's face. He flinched, but it was barely noticeable.  
  
"Drop it Kunzite!" Minako yelled. He glared at her and Gaia's word rang in his head. "Don't let yourself get sidetracked," it said. Minako's eyes stayed set on him as she aimed her ankle gun at his chest. Ever since her first day as a police officer Minako had carried a spare gun wit her in case of emergencies. Now she was glad that Makoto had retrieved one for her from her trip too earth. Neither wavered.  
  
"I'd apologize," he said holding up his had. "If I were sorry." With that Minako took another shot but he had already established a shield and the lead bounced off. She cursed. Kunzite, relieved that no one else would try and stop him, he prepared to leave.  
  
Rinko phased in behind him and he turned quickly, sensing her energy at the last moment. He cursed as he narrowly dodged a blast from her hands. He quickly tucked the hand-sized sphere into the inside of his jacket. Rinko, powered by pure anger fired a silver ray towards him. He threw up his hand to shield the blast but didn't have enough power to sustain it. He was blasted back, but collected himself quickly, jumping off a sidewall. He attacked, black electricity in his hand, aiming for Rinko. She barely escaped the blow, but without receiving a slight cut on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm not letting you take my power!" She screamed and fired her ray again. Kunzite moved and came up behind her with a solid punch to back.  
  
"Forget it. Earthia will not allow you to destroy everything, and nor will I." He hit her again with an energy blast, but she had recovered too quickly. She came up on the side of him grabbing his coat. She held up her hand sent a ray through his arm and he cried out in manly pain. She then reached inside his coat, taking hold of the orb and pushing him away. Kunzite came down to the ground, just barely getting a hold of his own footing. She stumbled and came down on one knee, glaring up at her. She laughed menacingly.   
  
"Now what?" Zoicite asked, exasperated and confused. By this time Usagi and Mamoru had aroused in a drowsy state.  
  
"Rinko?" Usagi whispered. She rubbed her eyes. "Rinko what are you doing?"  
  
"Ah Hime, it's a shame you couldn't stay asleep. It would have been easier that way. Easier for you al lest."  
  
"You're not going to…" Makoto couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"Destroy everything?" Rinko finished. She laughed. "I'm afraid it's true Lady Jupiter." Kunzite cursed and got up again, but Rinko shot another, faster ray at him. He fell back again, his head and arm bleeding.  
  
"Damn you…"  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you Kunzite-san. "Next time I won't be so kind."  
  
"Rinko, what the hell is going on, what are you doing?" Rei yelled in anger.  
  
"Oh it's simple." She held up the orb. "It's true that this is not the silver crystal like I said before. This is a power orb and it collected energy. With this I have the power to destroy the entire universe."  
  
"WHAT!" everyone said at once.  
  
"Oh Hime, do not fret. I wouldn't be fool enough to destroy myself. I plan to recreate the Moon Kingdom, without the presence and interference of others. Oh!" she snapped her fingers and a pink light came down on Usagi.  
  
"God, NO!" Mianko yelled rushing towards her friend. Touching the pink light gave her a strong shock and she screamed in pain. Usagi banged weakly on the sides reaching out for anyone.  
  
"Usako!" Mamoru held onto the pink pillar, ignoring the feeling of death creeping upon his tired body.  
  
"I can't destroy you Hime." The pillar vanished and so did Usagi along with it.  
"N… not again… not again… I… I…can't…" Ami's eyes became dilated and her hand shook. Zoicite held her shoulder shaking her as she zoned out.  
  
"Ami! Ami get a hold of yourself. Ami!"  
  
"Bring her back!" Makoto screamed. Her tired body tried to charge forward but Nephrite held her back. Rinko just cackled.  
  
"Do not worry. Without the recreation of Earth, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and even the stars you will not have long to suffer."  
  
"How could you? How could you do this after we trusted you?" Minako screamed. Rinko eyed Minako with suspicion.  
  
"I know you didn't trust me Lady Venus." Minako flinched. "Am I right? I am. Too bad you didn't act on your thoughts. I was worried about that, you being the sister planet of Earth and all." Minako cursed. Rinko smiled sweetly at Kunzite.  
  
"You won't get away with this Rinko!" Rei called out. Jedite had come to Kunzite's side and nodded.  
  
"Be happy minna. Your princess will live a new happy life that will not be plagued by tragedy and despair. You should be glad for her," she said, and just like that she had vanished into the air.  
  
"Kunzite are you-" Jedite's question was cut off when Kunzite smacked his hand away.  
  
"You bunch of fools. You trust so easily," he hissed.  
  
"How were we supposed to know she was feeding us lies?" Rei asked heatedly. She marched up to him as she stood. "And where were you all this time? You didn't feel the need to get us out of here, and maybe feed us some info?"  
  
"We were looking for the power orb which was still suppose to be at the bottom of the sea of serenity!" he snapped.  
  
"Where did he take her Kunzite?" Mamoru asked bellow a whispered. Everyone quieted; casting weary glances at both Mamoru and Kunzite. Kunzite held his head up, showing no guilt or regret.  
  
"I don't know, but Earthia dose," he said quietly.  
  
"Kunzite." Nephrite let go of Makoto and moved forward. Kunzite seemed to read his mind.  
  
"We attacked the moon many times, but greatly underestimated the strength of the senshi and generals combined. Finally we decided to retrieve the power orb to buy us some more time. We couldn't get into any kind of contact with you."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Makoto snapped and stalked over, tears in her eyes. Nephrite steadied her with on hand. "We were on Earth a few days ago." His confused look answered her question.  
  
"She's… gone. Rinko will…" Ami shuddered and Zoicite held her gently as she slowly began to calm down. A pang of jealousy over came Kunzite. He turned to Mamoru, holding his arm.  
  
"She didn't get all of your energy Endymion-san, but she's still dangerous. I have to stop her, and I'll bring the princess back to you."  
  
"I'm going with you Kunzite," he said, ignoring the pain in his body. Kunzite didn't have the heart to tell him that it would be impossible to save the princess and stop Earthia, for if you killed one then you would kill the other. He simply nodded.  
  
"I'm going too." Makoto piped up. Ami and Jedite volunteered to go along with Nephrite, Zoicite, and Rei. Kunzite was too tired and too weak to argue with all of them he just nodded and they all filed out of the underground cave. Kunzite groaned and held his arm. He hurt like hell and all he wanted to do was sleep.  
  
"Kunzite…" came a lone whisper behind him. He turned to see Minako. She had her back to him and she seemed to still be gazing at the spot the princess had just been. She seemed so sad; he could see her slumped shoulders and her voice breaking.  
"What do you want?" she asked. Kunzite wanted so badly to say that he wanted to hold her and wanted her to help him.  
"Earthia's wants to revolutionize the universe with the energy, but that would mean that she would have to destroy the planets and recreate them. Then Gaia wants to use the power orb and it's energy to remerge with Earthia."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I want what Gaia wants."  
  
"Right…" she turned and stalked past him muttering. "We gotta get Usagi back, I failed once but I won't fail again." She stopped and turned towards him. "And you're going to help me." Kunzite lifted a brow in question. She had the shine in her eyes, the shine of determination, that he loved so much. She had been holding back tears but her face had turned a soft pink color. Was she blushing?  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm going back to Earth and leaving all of you behind." He tried to leave, but she stepped in front of him.  
  
"I thought you'd do something like that." Then she held up the small gun and held it to his head. "How fast can you get a shield up Kunzite?" He stood stock-still. He wasn't ignorant of the technological advancements of Earth, and he didn't have enough strength to fight her. Yet despite all of that, this is what he wanted. However her close presence wasn't enough for him. He wanted more. He wanted to kiss her and hold her, but now was not the time.  
  
"Lucky for you Lady Venus, I don't think I can do much." He eyed her. "What are your demands?"  
  
"I want you to take me to Earthia then Gaia, then take me directly to Rinko, and don't think about ditching me because I'm going to keep my eye on you until I'm done with Rinko." Kunzite complied and soon they had vanished for the caverns of the moon.  
  
--Author's Note—  
Surprised? You should be. Yes, as it seems Rinko is the evil one after all. I hope that it was exciting enough for you. Yes I know it was short but it's the best I can do while Finals are going on. In the next chapter you're going to see Kunzite and Minako at their best. –Giggle- they're my two favorite characters. Anyway, I hope that you'll all read my next chapter as the story begins its spiral course to a climatic ending. Yes, there will be more fighting ^_-. Keep Reading! Keep Writing! 


	13. A Lovely Call

Moon Revenge  
By Michi-chan  
  
Part 13 – A Lovely Call  
  
"Shitama!" Kunzite cursed. Gaia hung her head over the unconscious Earthia.   
  
"Gomen ni Kunzite-san. I couldn't keep her awake," she said. Minako hung back in the shadows and her grip tightened on Kunzite's transport stone. It had only been a short time, but Minako now saw the entire picture. She saw the effect that direct descendants had on their planet maidens. Minako's mind pondered any possibility of saving Usagi without her falling to the same painful fate as Earthia.  
  
"Your power is," Gaia started. Kunzite made fist.  
  
"I know. Damn." He stood in deep thought. "I could barely hold my own before, but now…" Kunzite said quietly.  
  
"We have to get that orb back. If not-"  
  
"Don't you think I know that!" He cut her off and Gaia shrunk back. Kunzite sighed and put his hand on her shoulders. "Look, I didn't mean to yell, it's just that…"  
  
"There are so many factors now, aren't there?" she asked. He didn't need to answer. She knew the answer.   
  
"I can't loose sight of the objective. Not now, not when I've come so far."  
  
"It seems," Gaia whispered. "That everyone has their own objective."  
  
***************1  
Makoto punched the wall over and over again, taking out all of her frustration and anger on it. Nephrite calmly watched her. She cursed and screamed until her punches became weak and tears finally fell down her cheeks. She then stood in tortured silence, her fists shaking and she tried to regain her control.  
  
"I don't believe it. No matter how you look at it Minako…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Makoto felt an aching stab in her heart and her gut twisted painfully. She felt like throwing up and yet at the same time she felt like inflicting major bodily harm to the one who caused her despair.  
  
"Makoto…" Nephrite, unsure what to do exactly, slowly approached her.  
  
"Why? I just want to know why she left us here. She knew that we felt the same way. She knew that we all wanted to go after Rinko and Usagi as well. So why did she leave?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Nephrite asked. Makoto shook her head, but he decided to keep talking. "Kunzite was never going to help us, you knew that. He's too much of a loner. Despite his empty promises Minako found some way of going with him, without announcing it to us."  
  
"Minako… Minako no baka," she whispered. "Baka…"  
  
***************  
"Will this work?" Ami asked Zoicite. He stood in front of a large screen that hung between two pillars. At the base was a column that contained a single crystal orb. The screen was snowy and cracked slightly. The orb rolled in place as Zoicite ran his finger over the surface.  
  
"Technology in the Moon Kingdom is, I mean, was very similar to the technology of the old Earth Empire. If I remember correctly, you could contact any planet using the communication orbs, but… I'm not sure if they are still in working order," he said.  
  
Ami held her hands together and silently prayed that her plan would work. In her mind she had kicked herself because she had not taken the necessary precautions around their enemy. She hadn't researched the situation, or tried to understand the motives. The generals were also a bit of a distraction to everyone. Ami knew that she couldn't blame her failures on Zoicite and the others. She only prayed that it wasn't too late to fix her past mistakes, to set things right.  
  
"I would have thought that Pluto would have contacted since this effects the entire galaxy," Rei said, coming through the large doorway.  
  
"I thoughts so to, but Rinko has managed to place several barriers around the Moon. Only Earthia's powers were strong enough to break through it. Even then she could only do it a few times," Zoicite said, still fiddling with the orb. "Much of the Moon's defenses are still operational."  
  
"Look, I see something," Ami piped up. A darkened face flashed on the screen. It became disrupted every once in a while.  
  
"S… sailor…senshi… Trouble-princess is-can't stop-Rinko-I know-" Pluto's voice faded and crackled. Ami leaned forward with anticipation, urging Pluto to hold on.  
  
"Give-power-come-side-orb-" Her voice faded and then the signal was gone.  
  
"What was she trying to say?" Rei asked, directing the question to no one unparticular.  
  
"Look, the side of the pillar is opening up," Ami cried. Nonetheless, as the trio cast their eyes down to the pillar that the orb sat on, the sides slid up like an electronic door. There, inside, was a hand sized black and blue orb that seemed to shine.  
  
"She must have sent this." Zoicite picked it up. "It's probably a transport orb. We each had one of these, a smaller version, when we worked with Metallia."  
  
"So with that you can take us to where Rinko and Usagi would be?" Rei hoped.  
  
"I'll certainly try to."  
  
*****************  
"All hope isn't lost sir." Jedite sat down carefully next to Mamoru. His hands were folded in his lap and he stared at nothing. Seeing his old protectors again was overwhelming, but the fact that he had lost Usagi, his Usako, was even more disturbing then anything else in the world. She had been the only thing holding his life together. She had been right next to him, and then she had disappeared.  
  
"I know things may seem glum now, but Zoicite and Ami are working on a way to reach Rinko in time." Jedite slowed down his speech. He sat in silence with his prince.  
  
"She's everything to me," Mamoru whispered. "When I see her, think about her, I get this overwhelming feeling of joy in my heart. Every part of me is alive. I love her too much to lose her again. I think… I think I'd rather die, then to have to go through another set of agonizing pain without her." There was another long silence.  
  
"My prince, you know…" Jedite didn't finish as Mamoru cracked a smile.  
  
"Thank you. I know I'll need all the help I can get."  
  
***************  
"Stop it! Stop it please!" Gaia's voice screamed and echoed in the corridors. Minako's elbow made contact with Kunzite's stomach and he stumbled back, only to lurch forward with a brutal attack that make her loose her footing. He took the chance and grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her. Minako looked behind her, gritting her teeth. His hold stayed firm, but Minako knew that she couldn't, no she wouldn't give up. She absolutely refused to be defeated, because if she were she would be left behind.  
  
The whole fight started when Minako lost track of Kunzite in the lower catacombs. Earthia still lay sleeping in her chambers and Gaia had vanished as well. At first Minako was hit with anger, believing that Kunzite had left her. Then jealousy, thinking that he may have taken Gaia with him instead of her. Both of her speculations were right. Gaia and Kunzite were preparing the leave when she found them. Minako accused him of lying, and Kunzite denied it because of her so-called hostage scenario. They argued back and forth until Kunzite tried to push her back through the way she came, but Minako lashed out, thus starting the mini battle.  
  
Minako kneeled down, using her weight to lift up and toss him over her shoulder. He recovered in record time, grabbing hold of her once again. Minako was slammed back against the solid stone wall and he held her there, a strong hand held tight around her arm and the other forcefully rested at the base of her throat. He was almost tempted to let her go, but with such anger and hatred showing in her eyes he knew that the moment he went lax the fight would start again.  
  
"Let me go," she hissed.  
  
"It's too dangerous, I'm not letting you go."  
  
"When did you start worrying about me Kunzite?" Minako asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"Humor me Venus-san," he whispered, and her breath caught in her throat as his lips lowered to her ear. He felt so much for her. He knew that starting this intimate situation was dangerous to his concentration and compromised his plans. He didn't want to hurt her, not this way. She could not be allowed to…  
  
"I need to go…" Minako looked away, her nature almost shy. "I need to protect you, I need to save Usagi… If I can do both…" She was starting to stutter and Kunzite was confused. What did he see lurking in her eyes? Guilt? Pain? Longing?  
  
"I'm going to get that orb. You know damn well that the only way to stop Rinko is to kill her. She too strong."  
  
"No… If Rinko… Then Usagi would…"  
  
"Your emotions are dangerous to your thinking. It's best if you go back, forget everything." Minako's anger erupted.  
  
"Like hell I will! Usagi is my friend and my princess. I won't stand around and wait for her to die. I won't sit around while she suffers. I refuse be beaten. I refuse to give up hope and I refuse to throw away the only chance my friends and I have!"  
  
"And what chance is that huh?" He shook her. "The chance to die? You can't beat Rinko, and neither can I if you're there." He cursed as Gaia called to him softly, signaling that they were ready for departure.  
  
"Kunzite-"  
  
"Just a little longer Minako… I don't want to loose you… not again. If you wait just a little longer… you'll be safe and I can show how I really feel. How I still feel." Why did he say that out loud? He wanted to take back the words but it was too late. Some how he had a feeling that she knew. That she knew everything. Had her control snapped like his? Is that why she was prompted to fight him? What was her overall goal?  
  
*******************  
Where would she go? Possibly the gate of time. She knew that without the power to transform they could do little damage to Rinko and her overwhelming power. Life was cruel sometimes. She looked around to her friends. They were waiting for an answer, anything that would give them a tip as to where Usagi was. She tried hard, but only black came to her sight. She wasn't concentrating hard enough and mentally told her body to relax and he mind to focus. Time was running out. She tried to not panic. A vague vision came to her. Casting her ESP talents across the universe was taking a toll on her mind. She had to concentrate. Usagi. She saw Usagi… and Rinko… and Pluto. All but Rinko seemed to be in pain. The orb was bright, and it lit up an area covered by billowing clouds. A single door loomed in the background. It was the gate of time.  
  
"The gate of time," she said quietly as the others listened intently. They were working as a team to try and solve this problem. This crisis. "She's there."  
  
**************  
"You don't know what you're doing!" Pluto panted. She hadn't foreseen this event. She had no idea that this was going to endanger the lives of millions. Rinko, yeah she knew about Rinko. She knew about her despair over the loss of her planet after the Earth attacked.  
  
"You of all people should understand Pluto-sama. You of all people should know about loneliness." Rinko smiled and then smacked Pluto across the face. "Wench," she hissed. Usagi cried out for Rinko to stop but she ignored her princess, her last source of survival.  
  
"You won't get away with this. I've already contacted the other senshi and there is no doubt that Earthia is on her way as well. You can't win." Pluto threatened. Her feet and hands were bound with a glowing string that seemed to cut into her flesh. She was battered and tired from fighting Rinko and she looked almost pathetic issuing threats in her weakened condition.  
  
"Let them come. They wouldn't lay a finger on me even if they could. They wouldn't want to hurt their dear Hime." Rinko glanced over at Usagi who was also bound. Soon this would all be just a lost memory and the former glory of the Silver Millennium will be restored.  
  
No sooner had she issued the challenge then a flash was emitted in the background. She slowly peered over her shoulder. I would seem as though her time to linger was being cut short, in the end it wouldn't matter at all. She had the power to recreate the universe, the power to destroy all she hated and recreate what she loved. She knew that the senshi of her Hime would come for her. Oh? Kunzite had shown up as well to retrieve the orb along with Gaia. This would, of course, prove to be futile in the end. She knew that she would win. As the senshi approached she laughed because she was going to achieve her dream, because she had the upper hand, and because she saw herself as an immortal being. She would not lose.  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
Oh my goodness! I have been so busy and I wanted to get this chapter out. It's very sort as you can see. It's kind of rushed, but I hope that you like the fast pasted, semi-detailed display of events I have here. Chapter 14 will hopefully be the last chapter and then there will be an epilogue because I love writing epilogues. Anyway, stay tuned. Feedback is always welcome. Keep Reading. Keep Writing! 


	14. The Way Things Are

Moon Revenge  
By Michi-chan  
  
Part 14 – The Way Things Were  
  
"You have come just in time to witness the recreation of the glorious kingdom of the Moon. Queen and Princess Serenity will be restored to the throne and the Moon will flourish and I," Rinko smiled blissfully. "I will be restored as well with all my power and all my children."  
  
"You can't do this!" Rei yelled. "Think about all the innocent lives you will be destroying."  
  
"This can't be what you want. This isn't what Usagi wants. No one wants this!" Makoto yelled.  
  
"Ah, but you are wrong," Rinko said quietly. "I want this, and in the end that's all that really matters. When all is said and done this will all be just a bad dream to my hime. She'll wake in her bed and talk to her mother about the bizarre events during her life as a senshi. She asked what a Senshi is and Hime will only say that she is not quite sure. When asked the name of her protectors she will claim that she cannot remember. Thus everyone will be forgotten and life on the Moon will continue for years, undisturbed and untouched by outside planets. Especially planet Earth, the cause of many problems."  
  
"I'm not going to stand by and watch you reshape the galaxy and destroy everything we worked so hard to protect," Minako yelled.  
  
"And what will you do without your little Sailor powers? I took your henshin pens for a reason," Rinko sneered. It was true though. The battle leaned considerably in her favor. She had them beat in strategy, strength, and power. The all felt helpless. The heavy hearts weighed down on the fighting spirits. They had already begun to throw in the towel. Nothing could help them, or so it seemed.  
  
"Rinko," called an agitated Nephrite. Rinko looked amused, yet skeptical. "I know I don't have much, but I will not allow this to continue." With that the brave man come forward and held out his star weapons. He smirked, reminding her that his powers don't come from a planet. Then he attacked. Rinko stood calm and serene as he fired his first volley. She held up a hand and reflected the weapons with ease. Nephrite silently cursed, but he continued to attack.  
  
Rei gathered her courage next. She remembered her temple training and held up a small scroll to her face. After calming her mind and body she yelled out to Rinko.  
  
"Hey! Don't count me out." Her frown increased as she gathered power into her hands. "They may not be as strong as my powers from being Sailor Mars, but they can still hurt you!" She took a step forward as her hair lifted slightly from the energy that she was putting out. "Aku Ryu Tai San!" Then, emerging from her outstretched hands came a swirling wave of flames that engulfed Rinko, but it was soon scattered and dispersed into the thin air. Rei hissed deep in her throat and took a tiny step back. Warm hands touched her shoulder as Jedite moved forward to aide her, along with Zoicite. With a nod they engaged themselves in battle.  
  
Zoicite pulled out his crystal sword and attacked. A blue wave of energy was emitted from Jedite's hands and Rei fired her flame again. Nephrite let out another volley of his star weapons. Minako made a fist and grabbed Makoto.  
  
"We're not just going to sit back let them have all of the fun are we?" she asked her. Makoto agreed and with and encouraging smile she rushed forward. The spirit had awakened in all of them, and Rinko was a bit taken back when they all attacked her at once. Mamoru, Minako, Makoto, and Ami had to depend on their physical strength. Ami quickly moved as Rinko fired a silver beam from her hands. Mamoru gave her a hard body slam and as she fell sideways Kunzite took the opportunity to shoot his own energy attack her way.   
  
Rinko was surrounded on all sides. She was attacked by fire and pure energy. Electric shock and physical attacks added to the damage. At some point one of the senshi, probably the blue haired one had released Pluto. She too had added to the onslaught of attacks. This was the first time she had experienced physical pain. She wondered if this is what her hime had to go through every time she fought her enemies. Rinko never had to endure such pain and she began to feel weak. The generals whose power came from a different source had inflicted the most damage. Especially Kunzite, who knew of nothing but fighting. She had managed to reflect many attacks, but when she was distracted with one person, she became vulnerable to the attacks of the others. Now they had the upper hand.  
  
She was completely outraged and she shook her head to gather her thoughts. She had to remember that she was stronger, faster, and overall more powerful. She hoisted herself up off the ground so she hovered over them. Her silver skirts flittered as she gathered power into her palm, firing a stream of white light. She shot again and again, half blind with furry, missing most of her marks as her enemies scurried around. A flash appeared behind her and she turned her head just in time to see Kunzite left up his arms and make a large two-handed fist. He brought his fists down and she faltered, falling to the ground. Dazed she closed her eyes. She hated feeling pain. She opened her eyes again to see Pluto's staff head straight for her face. Acting fast she rolled out of the way and got onto one knee. She kicked the staff and Pluto off balance. Pluto, who hadn't gotten her wits together yet, fell flat on her back. Before Rinko could kill the fallen senshi the meddlesome descendant of Mars slammed into her back.  
  
Rinko stumbled forward before she stopped moving completely. She felt numb all over and cursed. She remembered Mars's maiden having a specialty attack, a paralysis spell that had been respected all over the galaxy. She cursed. How could she have been so blind? She should have been able to beat them, but she had failed. In the back of her mind she wondered why.  
  
"Usagi, hold for just a bit longer," Mamoru said as he moved forward for the final blow. Using Zoicite's sword he lifted it high into the air, prepared to end Rinko's life.  
  
"Mamoru no!" screamed Minako. Mamoru hesitated for a moment and Minako took the opportunity to grab the hilt of the sword and shield Rinko from his mighty blow.  
  
"Minako what the heck are you doing?" Rei protested.  
  
"Have you forgotten already?" Minako threw out. "If Rinko dies then Usagi would too!"  
  
"I have to confess that in the heat of battle it had slipped my mind," Nephrite confessed. Minako frowned but didn't voice that she two had forgotten as well. If she hadn't realized what Mamoru was about to do it would have been too late.  
  
"Do it Mamo-chan…" came a meager voice. Minako turned, surprised at Usagi. Rinko was surprised as well.  
  
"N… nani?" Mamoru gasped, his hands shaking as he tried to maintain a grip on the sword. What was she saying, he wondered.  
  
"Do it. If my life stands in the way of millions, then… I should be sacrificed!" she screamed, her hands shaking. She was scared to death about dying. It had happened so many times before, but there was always some way she came back. She had a deep feeling that if she died now it would be for good. She wondered if she was really ready for the ultimate sacrifice. Could she really die for good and put an end to all the misery and pain?  
  
"I think not Hime-chan," snickered Rinko as she regained control of her body. She held up a hand to Minako's back. "To bad Prince Endymion, you should have killed me when you had the chance!"  
  
****************  
Everything was moving in slow motion for Kunzite. He prayed that this was all just a horrid dream and he would wake up soon. He wanted so badly for everything to return to the way it was. He didn't want to have to worry about Rinko's desires to destroy everything and then recreate the Silver Moon. He didn't want to remember that Earthia wanted to destroy the earth then recreate it. He wanted to forget all the lives that would be lost, but most of all he wanted to erase the scene he was witnessing. It was that one horrid scene of Minako's body falling lifelessly to the cold hard ground.  
  
Now everything seemed to be slowing to a stop. Except for Rinko, who had not been phased at all, took the opportunity to unleash a merciless assault against the senshi and all their companions. Usagi watched as the emotions boosted the fighting sprits, but alas, it was all for naught. One by one they fell and her heart broke into pieces the second she saw Mamoru hit the ground. He lay there, unmoving. Usagi then knew what it was that she had to do. She had to die in order to stop Rinko in order to save Mamoru and all of her friends. Her fingers trembled as she looked around for some kind or weapon, but the gates of time did provide many options. So far anything of use was still occupied by the loosing forces. Usagi felt helpless.  
  
"How long are you going to watch Princess of the Moon?" asked a soft voice. Usagi looked up in the light of clashing power her eyes settled upon the beautiful creature, which was Gaia. She was young, almost impish. She seemed calm, perfectly at peace as though the battle was never happening. Usagi stared confused at her.  
  
"What… what can I do?" Usagi asked helplessly, ready for any suggestion, no matter who it came from. She had seen this young woman arrive with Minako and Kunzite but wasn't sure of whom she really was.  
  
"You can fight," she said.  
  
"Then… then I can die in battle, and Rinko will-" Usagi stopped short in her sentence when a fast hand slapped her cheek. Gaia lowered her hand after casting the blow. Usagi stared at the woman in disbelief.  
  
"You dumber then I thought, Hime-san." Gaia walked past Usagi a little ways keeping her eyes trained on Rinko and Rei who were engaged in a mini fight.  
  
"I don't understand," Usagi shuddered, tears forming under her closed eyelids. She made two fists on the ground and shuddered little a small child out in the cold.  
  
"You think you're the only one don't you?" Gaia asked.  
  
"Yes! Don't you see? If I die… then Rinko will die as well. I'm the last direct descendent." There was a silence between them. In the background her friends continued to fight and fall.  
  
"I too am a maiden, separated from Earthia," Gaia finally said.  
  
"Then you should understand."  
  
"Yes, I do. If you die all your friends and family will grieve at your loss. They will cry for days and live miserably in self doubt for the rest of their years, and Rinko will still wonder free."  
  
"Nani?"  
"You think you're the only one left from the moon, don't you. Well let me tell you this," Gaia paused and closed her  
eyes. A silvery feeling tingled her senses and she felt worry, sadness, fear, and happiness. "On earth there are two cats who are feeling immense worry because they haven't seen their owners in days."  
  
"Luna…. Artemis…"  
  
"A woman just lost her husband and she's crying at his grave. A small boy is lost and he can't find his mother. A little girl is crying tears of happiness because she is free from a horrible marriage. All these people… are descendents of the moon. Not direct but they are descendents non the less."  
  
"N…Nani!"  
  
"I learned that as long as there are living things connected to you, as long as you can feel their power, you'd be able to live. So Hime-san," Gaia cast her a look over her shoulder. "Go ahead and kill yourself, but it will do you no good. Rinko may not know it, but there are others out there. Others just like you. Oh," Gaia paused and smiled a bit. "Let us not forget your unborn child of yours. I believe that she too will become a direct descendent as well. That is… if she is permitted to live."  
  
******************  
"Rinko…" Makoto huffed, holding her bloody arm. "If it's the last thing I do, I'll kill you." She fell to her knees feeling weak all over, her vision began to fade.  
  
"Oh, such words my brave senshi, but have you forgotten. My trump card, your dear princess, so if you wish to see her die…" Rinko trailed off with a nasty smile on her face. She was a little battered, but she was in a better condition then the senshi and the generals were. She had managed to defend herself and now only two senshi and two generals were left: Kunzite, Jedite, the senshi of Mars and the Senshi of Mercury. She was pretty sure she had killed the rest, but it didn't matter. She could check later.   
  
The battle, although unexpected, was proving to have no effect on her overall plan. As long as the senshi believe that her death would result in Usagi's death she was safe. Deep down she had a tingle of fear that they would find some way around this obstacle, her fears were put to rest when the senshi of Venus protected her from the Prince of Earth's hand. It almost hurt her heart to see such a brave and loyal senshi go down, but she also had to thank the fighter from Earth's sister planet. With that death she was able to catch a second wind.  
  
"I don't think you're in a position to issue threats," Rinko chuckled.  
  
"Shut up!" Makoto yelled and charged forward, her hand poised in attack mode. Rinko dodged Makoto's punch and moved out of the way of her left uppercut. She ducked under one high kick and jumped into the air over a low kick. Her hands glowed a shady white and she set loose a serried of hot beams. Makoto was able to dodge a good number of them, but seven caught her leg, three hit her arm, and two landed in her side. Makoto fell face first onto the ground, a small pool of blood started to form around her wounds.  
  
"Who next?" Rinko laughed, feeling cocky. She set her sight of the little senshi of Mercury. "Maybe you? Do you want to fight too little one?" Rinko laughed as the senshi's face turned blue. The funniest part was that she tried to actually look fearless. Rinko knew full well that she was shooting pangs of fear into their hearts. It was only a matter of time now. Soon all of her dreams would become a reality. All those who caused her pain would be destroyed.  
  
"Rinko! Stop!" Usagi cried. Rinko ignored her. It was time to take out the remaining senshi. As she moved forward Rei came up to her side with a high kick. Caught off guard Rinko stumbled back. Rei took the chance to advance on her attack with a series of punches and kicks. Using one of her scrolls she tagged it on Rinko's back. A ring of flames encircled her and Rinko winced from the pain. She heard her hime call out an order, but her ears were ringing and she didn't catch it all. She used her own power to extinguish the flames around her.  
  
"I'll kill you all!" she screamed and held the power orb above her head. "With this as a booster you will not survive!" She was caught up in a daze of insane laughter. Finally it was coming to an end. No pain no suffering. They would all die here and now. Lightning shot out every so often while she gathered her power. Kunzite, Rei, Jedite, and Ami cried out in pain as their weakened bodies were attacked. Rinko glowed with power and her eye dilated. Suddenly something sharp poked her abdomen. It hurt as it went through her body. She felt her power fade and now she was screaming instead of laughing. She cried and grabbed hold of the sharp object, dropping the orb in the process. It was a sword. Someone had stabbed her, but how? Who? Rinko looked up into cool blue eyes, filled with anguish and pain. It looked almost like the senshi from Venus, but it wasn't. It was…  
  
"H… Hime?"  
  
"This ends now Rinko," she said coolly and pushed the sword farther in her stomach.  
  
"H… how could you…" Rinko coughed blood.  
  
"You tried to kill my friends," tears poured from Usagi's eyes. "You tried to kill Mamo-chan. After I trusted you and believed you!"  
  
"Y…you can't hime-san… You'll die… I'll die… I did this for you Hime-san…" Rinko felt body become weak and she fell to her knees. She didn't want to die, and fear turned her heart to ice.  
  
"I won't die…" Usagi glanced over at Gaia. "There are others, others that you didn't know about. You and I are not alone. I may be the last direct descendent, but I'm not the last descendent overall."  
  
"Hi…me-s…an," Rinko whispered. Was what she said was true? Was that why her hime wasn't dying like she was? Nevertheless it was too late to ponder the thought. She was dying, just like she had so many years back when the Silver Millennium came to an end, but this time she felt different. She only felt her body dissolve, but her soul, her sprit was lighter, and it seemed to fly. It felt bright and warm as she collected the knowledge of her time alive. She remembered how she had made a physical form for herself and how alone she had felt when millions of moon descendents were killed. But now, she felt the life force of the descendents that her hime had mentioned. She felt them and wondered why she was unable to feel them before; had she really been that blind? Did she block them out with the belief that Usagi was the only one left? She felt sorrow and pain, but most of all she felt regret. Her body faded away and from above she saw her hime fall to the ground. Her death didn't kill her, but the loss of energy and power took its toll.   
  
"Hime-san, please forgive me. I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you, and… thank you for your help. It was fun… while it lasted," she said. Now she just wanted to be free now, and thanks to Usagi, she was.   
  
  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: The Way We Are  
  
Author's Note: OH MY GOSH! That was one heck of a chapter. I hope you all liked it. I'm bringing it all to an end next chapter. You'll find out who lived and who died, and what Gaia's gonna do with Earthia. I want to thank everyone for your support. On and thanks for everyone who took the time to tell that ZOCITE'S EYES ARE GREEN. I have to say that my manga picks of him are b&w so I can't see eye colors and I haven't seen the anime version of him in years so I took a gamble. Thanks for all the feedback, especial the person who told me the real name of the generals. Thanks for putting up with me. Keep Reading! Keep Writing!  
  
Hime_venus@yahoo.com 


	15. The Way We Were

This is the epilogue of the Moon Revenge saga. This was my first major project. I'm so happy that so many have read my story and you all have inspired me so much. For more really good Sailor Moon fanfics please visit my site: Untold Legends Of The Crystal Archive – www.geocities.com/hime_venus/untold_legends_central.html. You all have been great!   
  
As an answer to all those questions here it goes. (1) Yes I don think that Ami's relationship with Zoi works out better if Zoi is made a man. (2) I didn't include the rest of the Outer senshi because the mass amount of characters would cause some to be overlooked, plus I had no real place for them in the story. It was hard enough working Pluto in. (3) Yes it is possible that I might branch off from this story involving the senshi and their counterparts.   
Well that's it! Bunches of thanks for all of your help and support! Keep Reading! Keep Writing! ^_-  
  
Moon Revenge  
Part 15 - The Way We Are  
By Michi-chan  
  
~Week One~  
"Nervous?" Nephrite asked, taking Makoto's hand. She squeezed his hand showing her appreciation. The bench was cool as a result of the air conditioner in the building.  
  
"A bit, but I'm glad that we're going to make this official," she said smiling. He nodded and stared straight ahead. The courthouse seemed empty today, or maybe he didn't notice much because he was too busy thinking about how he would make Makoto happy. Their names were called and they entered a small room. The judge sat behind a small desk and took a sip of water. Makoto and Nephrite took up two pens that were on the desk and the judge handed them two papers.  
  
"What last name will you go under?" he asked. Nephrite looked a bit disgruntled. He didn't have a name to give to Makoto. Since he hadn't been born with a family on earth like Mako he never received one.  
  
"Kino. We'll us my last name…" she smiled at him. "We share everything."  
  
  
~Week Two~  
Minako scribbled words on the many forms she had to fill out. While she had been out all of her work had been piled sky high. Once she came up with a believable story to tell her chief of why she was missing she offered to make up some of her work in her sick bed. She yawned and stretched, wincing a bit. She tenderly touched the bandages around her waist. Her battle scars still hurt, but she was really glad that everyone was all right.  
  
"Moi! You work too much Minako-chan," came a familiar voice. Minako smiled at Usagi's sunshine face peeking in her door.  
  
"Hello to you too Usagi-chan." Minako giggled as Makoto, Ami and Rei filed in behind Usagi.  
  
"I brought you a treat from my restaurant," Makoto said holding up a small bento box. "Sorry it's so small but the hospital folks throw hissy fits when you bring food from the outside world." She winked.  
  
"That's ok Mako-chan, the food here is terrible, except for the pudding," Minako said reaching for the bento box.  
  
"We herd that you'll be out in about two days," Ami said.  
  
"Yep." Minako paused. "Usagi… Look, I'm sorry I-" Minako stopped when Usagi shook her head.  
  
"Look, it wasn't anyone's fault. In the end everything turned out good."  
  
"Ah, that's just like you Usagi-chan, always so optimistic," Rei huffed, but her smile gave her away. Minako laughed.  
  
"So tell me minna, how is everyone?" Minako asked as she started to eat her bento.  
  
"Well Makoto and Nephrite made their marriage legal last week," Usagi piped.  
  
"Usagi!" Makoto said, blushing. They laughed.  
  
"Jedite's moving in with Rei, and they're reopening the Shinto shrine."  
  
"I could have told her that Usagi," Rei said crossing her arms.  
  
"Ami's gonna go back to school and Zocite's gonna help her by taking over her old job so she can go to school full time."  
  
"It's no big deal," Ami blushed.  
  
"As for me, Mamo-chan and I are having our wedding ceremony in a few weeks."  
  
"Ah that's great!" Minako grinned, finishing up her bento."  
  
"Oh and be brought a surprise for you Minako-chan," Rei said. The inner senshi began to creep out of the room when a tall man with silver hair dressed in a long sleeved shirt, gray pants, and black blazer. Minako's breath caught in her throat and she almost choked on the last bite of her bento. The girls giggled and quickly left.  
  
"M...Matta," Minako called as Usagi waved goodbye and closed the door. Minako looked back up at Kunzite's serene face. He looked tired but calm as he stood at the edge of the bed, but his eyes threatened to shed tears. Minako's throat seemed to tighten and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't produce a single sound. Her body was completely paralyzed. Kunzite slowly sat down on the bed and gazed into her eyes. Finally emotion overwhelmed him.  
  
"Gomen…" and with that her leaned over giving her a passionate kiss, exposing all his bottled up emotions.  
  
~Week Three~  
"Yes, yes, you looked very familiar," said Rei's grandfather. Rei shook her head in exasperation as the elderly man examined Jedite closely. The renovation of the shrine had already begun and her guardian had insisted on overseeing the work with her.  
  
"Hai, it's me ojii-san," Jedite said, a bit annoyed when Grandfather pulled on his shirt.  
  
"Well I figure you can start courting my granddaughter when she turns thirty or so. You're a nice young man. I knew you were ever since we found you in the rain that day," he pondered.  
  
"Grandpa!" Rei said blushing,  
  
"Hey old man, Rei and I are already gonna marry and have a bus load of kids, but if you don't get off my shirt you won't live to see 'em."  
  
"Jedite!" Rei turned a deeper shade of red.  
  
"W…what!" Her grandfather reeled back then decided to attack Jedite, but the younger man just evaded each blow.  
  
"Stop it you too! Jedite cut it out! Grandpa you're going to hurt yourself!" Rei yelled, but they fell on deaf ears. She sighed and smiled despite herself. She knew that she had a few years of happiness left. She smiled up at the sun, warming her skin and caught sight of Phoebus and Demos flying overhead. She finally felt complete.  
  
  
~Week Four~  
Warm arms wrapped around Ami as the cool evening air set in She settled down and leaned against Zoicite's warm body. Tomorrow she would start her classes so she could finally do what she always wanted.  
  
"Ami, tell me something," Zoicite spoke. Ami turned and looked into those lovely green eyes.  
  
"Sure," she said simply.  
  
"What made you stop?"  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"School. You know, to be a child doctor."  
  
"Oh." Ami looked over out at the setting sun. "Well I was in school, but I had some doubts about myself. I wondered, in a real life situation, would I really be able save a person's life. Then when Usagi was taken… I didn't think I was strong enough."  
  
"But you are."  
  
"I know that now," Ami sighed and smiled as he gently pressed a kiss on the top of her head.  
  
  
~Week Five~  
Usagi yawned, stretched, and then curled up next to Mamoru on the couch. She thought deeply about the event, which happened over a month ago. She had stabbed Rinko and saw her body disappear and turn into a white light. Had she imagined Rinko saying 'Sorry' and 'Thank You'? She knew that Rinko could never really die. She was the spirit of the Moon and lived inside every descendent. Rinko had believed that she only had direct descendents then she could live forever, she was wrong. It took everyone person to keep the spirit of their planet alive. There would always be descendents of Earth, the moon, Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn and even Pluto.  
  
"What are you thinking Usako?" Mamoru asked, squeezing her in a bittersweet embrace.  
  
"Mamo-chan, do you think the generals will live through the great sleep. I mean will I be able reawaken them as well when Crystal Tokyo emerges." There was a long silence.  
  
"I don't know Usako. You might, but no one can sure of those things." Mamoru sighed gently caressed her slightly swelled stomach.  
  
"I wonder how Gaia is doing?" Usagi wondered, kissing her husband.  
  
"I'm sure that, like us, she's doing just fine."  
  
  
~The Catacombs Deep in the Earth~  
Lady Conie Gaia IV smiled. Sunlight poured through an opening of the cavern roof. Surrounded by flowers that grow all around the world she relished the feeling of the happy emotions from the people of the earth. She loved this feeling. She now had the healthy ambition of Earthia and the serenity and grace of Gaia III. Now and forever she would watch over the children of the earth.   
  
Deep within her mind she knew no loneliness. She only felt content and she made a not to herself to visit her friends as often as she could. She would continue to change the seasons and make the snow and rain fall from the sky. She could continue to make the winds blow and she would make the flowers grow across the world. Never would she hate her own planet, nor it's people. Forever in her mind she would remember the day the Moon took Revenge.  
  
  
~~ Miles away, on the moon, Rinko's spirit sleeps, cradled deep within.~~ 


End file.
